Vampiros, Fiestas y Jace Herondale-Lightwood
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: Los Cullen hacen un pequeño viaje a Brooklyn y se enteran de una "pequeña reunión" a la que todos los subterráneos irán. Magnus organiza una gran fiesta por su quinto aniversario mensual con Alec, Clary y sus demás amigos asisten. Dos sagas completa y totalmente diferentes, ¿Qué resultara? ¿Una segunda guerra mortal? ¿Una fiesta sin igual? ¡Disfruten!
1. Preview

Dos sagas completa y totalmente diferentes, ¿Qué resulta de unir a una vampira con una cazadora de sombras? ¿Una segunda guerra mortal? ¿Una fiesta sin igual?

_**-Twilight-**_

-¡Ness!-gritó Edward desde la sala llamando a su aparentemente quinceañera hija, a su lado estaba su esposa Bella, ambos emocionados por decirle la sorpresa a Renesmee, quien había crecido mucho ya y solo tenía como 1 año de vida.

-¿Sí, papá?- contestó ella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Ve a empacar tus cosas, linda- anunció Bella con una gran sonrisa. De repente Nessie miró al suelo aterrada.

-Debí saberlo ¡La tía Rose dijo que si Jake no salía de esta casa pronto me mandarían a un internado!- chilló Nessie.

-No, cariño. No es eso, tranquila.- la calmó su padre.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó la niña confundida.

-¿Recuerdas las vacaciones que nos has estado pidiendo hace meses?- preguntó Bella.

-Sí. Citaré a Jacob: Los vampiros son necios y testarudos, al menos los que son completamente vampiros.- respondió Renesmee enfadada apoyándose contra la pared.

-Pues ahora tú también tendrás una razón para querer echarlo de la casa, por mentirte ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo a Brooklyn, hija!- exclamó Edward más emocionado por echar al lobo de su casa que por irse de vacaciones, su hija se lanzó a sus brazos en señal de agradecimiento.

-Las cosas que una hace por los hijos.- dijo la mamá de Ness al verlos a ambos tan felices. Se acercó a su familia, acarició el cabello de su hija y le dio un tierno beso a su esposo.

_**-The mortal Instruments.- **_

-¡Pero, mamá! ¡He estado cientos de veces en su casa! ¡Nada va a pasarme!- protestó Clary al ver que su madre no la dejaría ir a la gran fiesta que Magnus estaba planeando, iba a ser tremenda y su madre aún la sobreprotegía como si fuera una niña, una niña mundana.

-¡Ah no, señorita! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que fue lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste en una de sus fiestas?-la retó Jocelyn, Clary hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No recuerdo que haya pasado nada malo, y ¡Tú menos! No estabas consiente y tampoco estabas ahí.- refunfuñó su hija.

-Sí, que graciosa niña. Ahora tienes menos oportunidad de ir.- contestó Jocelyn, Luke entró a la cocina donde estaban discutiendo.

-Jace va a ir… él podría protegerme si es que tuviera que hacerlo.- añadió Clary en voz baja.

-¿De qué? ¿De que accidentalmente resbales y caigas sobre sus labios y después tengan que buscarse un cuarto?- dijo su madre, Clary se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, Jocie. Es Magnus ¡Él quiere a Clary como si fuera su sobrina! Todo estará bien, los chicos estarán ahí también, no puedes decirle que no a esos bellos ojos.- Luke le guiñó a Clary y ella comenzó a hacer cara de perrito para asegurarse de convencer a su madre.

-Oh ¡De acuerdo!- se rindió Jocelyn ante su prometido. –Si no los quisiera tanto a ambos habría sido un "No" rotundo.-

-Es solo una pequeña fiesta ¿Qué podría pasar?- dijo Clary.

_Dreamer._

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, un día cualquiera estaba revisando crossovers de Twilight y habían muchos que incluían a mi otra saga favorita: Cazadores de Sombras, fue tan genial que se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic sobre ambos libros, algo que fuera cómico y que mostrara todo mi amor hacia estas geniales historias, situada en una de las legendarias fiestas de mi amado brujo de Brooklyn. Entonces, comenten acerca de mi idea y si les gusta la continuaré ¡Bye!


	2. Two different worlds collide

**-TMI-**

-¿No te parece tan romántico? ¡Es su 5to aniversario!- dijo Clary buscando frenéticamente algo bonito (y negro, para variar) para usar en la fiesta de Magnus. Jace sentado en su cama, jugaba aburrido con su celular mientras veía a su pequeña novia peleando con su armario.

-Sí, sí claro… No sabes por cuánto tiempo he estado vomitando corazones y arcoíris- dijo él sarcásticamente, algo que Clary adoraba con locura.

-¡Ojalá pudieras usar esa habilidad para vomitar algo que yo pueda usar! No espera, no lo hagas, eso sería asqueroso. ¿Y sabes qué es más asqueroso que eso?- dijo rindiéndose al fin.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-¡Que tengo el closet de una abuela de 70 años! ¿Cómo jamás se me ocurrió comprar algo que tuviera escote?- se quejó ella sentándose al lado de Jace, él la miró coquetamente.

-En verdad que es una lástima…- respondió él mordiéndose el labio.

-Aunque, es cierto, jamás tuve que usar escote para nadie… pero si hablamos de Simon…- añadió ella.

-¡Por el ángel, Clarissa! Por algo existe la friend-zone, no digas blasfemias…- dijo él irritado.

-Pero estoy segura de que mi señora madre no siempre vistió como hippie.- dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Qué propones, manzanita?- dijo él poniendo su brazo en los hombros de ella.

-Vamos a asaltar el closet de mi mamá.- dijo ella emocionada. Jace desenfundó la daga Herondale de su cinturón.

-Cuenta conmigo, amorcito- dijo él muy decidido, ambos rieron y fueron a la habitación que Jocelyn compartía con Luke, Clary fue sigilosamente hasta el armario. Pasó de una en una las prendas de su madre, sin parecer interesada en alguna, pero algo la impactó demasiado.

-Dime que no es lo que creo.- dijo extrayendo una pieza algo escandalosa de lencería, Clary jamás se imaginó a su (viuda-próxima-a-casarse-con-el-ex parabatai-de-su-ex-esposo) madre usando algo así.

-Apuesto que te hicieron con eso ¿Te imaginas la cara de Valentine?- se burló él.

-¡Imágenes mentales, Jace!- se asqueó ella y volvió a meter la prenda donde estaba, solo rezó al ángel para que no lo usara nunca más, tal vez debía considerar quemarlo.

-Hey, ese parece bonito…-dijo él señalando un vestido, Clary lo sacó. Pero sí que era bonito, Era un vestido de tirantes, no muy corto, discreto con lindo estampado, era perfecto.

-¡Hemos cumplido la misión!- gritó ella entusiasmada.

-¿Cuál? ¿Meternos en la vida íntima de tu madre y causarnos un trauma indeleble?- preguntó él.

-No, baboso. Vestirme para algo importante sin tener que llamar a Izzy, es un gran logro- dijo ella llevando el vestido a su cuarto para vestirse.

-Hasta yo debo admitirlo… sí es un gran logro- dijo él siguiéndolo, ella se acercó para darle un pequeño beso y entró al baño.

**-Twilight-**

-¿Todo listo, amor?- gritó Bella a su hija, Edward y ella la esperaban en las escaleras con las maletas y todo lo necesario para su viaje. De repente su hermana Alice apareció.

-Afirmativo, cielo ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?- re rió ella.

-No era a ti, metida- la reprendió Edward. Alice le sacó la lengua y regresó a hablar con Bella.

-¡Qué emoción! No hemos estado en Brooklyn desde los 70's cuando…- iba a decir ella pero su hermano la interrumpió con un gesto de: "Calla, niña imprudente", ella sonrió tímidamente.-Desde hace mucho tiempo ¿A qué vienen los repentinos deseos de salir de casa?- preguntó ella.

-Muy bien, Primero: "Hemos" me suena a manada, ustedes me arrastraron y Segundo: es un viaje familiar.- dijo Edward.

-Ok, hermanito, entiendo que tu eres hecho el intelectual y todo, pero en serio no entiendo tu segundo punto.- dijo ella sonriente.

-¡Solo- los -tres!- la apartó de su vista y abrazó a Bella de la cintura.

-¿Qué pasó en Brooklyn?- preguntó ella confundida, Edward se puso nervioso a su lado.

-¡Renesmee Cullen, baja ya!- cambió él de tema. Pudieron escuchar a Nessie gritando desde su habitación.

-¡Dios, ya voy! ¿Cuál es la prisa?- se quejó Nessie mientras bajaba a encontrarse con sus padres, Jacob llevaba sus (demasiadas) maletas, le sonrió a su mamá.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el hecho de que Jake se haya imprimado de ti no significa que puedas usarlo de mayordomo?- corrió Bella a ayudarlo.

-De hecho, eso es mi culpa- susurró Edward, pero Bella lo oyó y puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos, mamá. Jake sabe que lo quiero mucho ¿Verdad?- dijo Nessie abrazando a su padre.

-Lo que digas, florecita.- respondió Jake con una ridícula mirada de amor en sus ojos, Bella bajó el equipaje de su hija y en menos de un segundo, ya todo estaba en el auto.

-Bien, nos vamos- anunció Edward y Jacob los siguió hasta el auto.

-¿Qué parte de solo los tres no entendiste, perro?- dijo él, Jacob lo miró enojado.

-La niña va, yo voy. Así de simple- respondió y tomó asiento al lado de Renesmee.

-Por mi hija, todo esto es por mi hija…- Edward se recordó y encendió el auto, Bella tomó su mano libre.

-Deberían darte un premio por esto, amor- dijo Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sip, ustedes son mi más amada maldición- y sí que iba a ser un viaje largo.

**-TMI-**

-¡Te dije que no quería felpa en las paredes!- se quejó Alec viendo a su novio y a su hermana colgando algo demasiado peludo y brillante en una de las paredes del recientemente agrandado apartamento.

-¡Mi casa, mis decoraciones, garbancito!- chilló Magnus y después chocó la mano con Isabelle.

-Voy a ser la burla de todo el submundo…- dijo Alec avergonzado.

-¡Ya no seas tan llorón, Alexander!- le gritó su hermana, Izzy casi pierde el equilibrio y cae de la escalera.

-Karma instantáneo- susurró su hermano sonriendo.

-¡El ángel y mis padres te castigarán por eso!- se quejó Isabelle y Magnus la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Sabes qué? No nos arriesguemos a que algo salga mal ¡Alexander voy a necesitar tu energía! Si se pasan lastimándose, tendrán que ponerse tantos iratzes que olerá a que algo se quemó – dijo Magnus.

-Dije sin magia, Magnus- repitió Alec como por 5ta vez.

-¿Solo una vez, amorcito? ¿Sí?- suplicó su novio haciendo ojos de gatito, el finalmente asintió y Magnus chilló de alegría.

-¿Quién soltó a la chinche?- se burlo Jace del gesto de Magnus mientras entraba en el departamento seguido por una extremadamente bella Clary.

-Su nombre es Presidente Miau- dijo Magnus fastidiado.

-No lo decía por el gato…- el chico rubio le guiñó y Magnus volvió a su magia.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó Clary usando su celular como espejo.

-Ya deja eso, estás hermosa- le aseguró su novio y le dio un beso en su rizada cabeza.

-Puedes llamar a tu mentecato mejor amigo y decirle que si no trae su trasero aquí en 5 minutos voy a destrozarle la cara como tú lo hiciste con su corazón- amenazó Izzy.

-Sí, señora- respondió Clary asustada y marcó el número de Simon.

-Me huele a novia mandona aquí…- le susurró Jace a su parabatai y juntos se rieron. Izzy finalmente se enojó mucho y desenrolló el látigo de su muñeca lanzándolo justo en la mitad de ambos, solo para asustarlos, no lastimarlos. Sonrió malévolamente.

-¡Corre, corre! ¡Tiene el látigo! ¡Repito! ¡Tiene el látigo!- Clary gritó a su teléfono cuando vio a Izzy hacer un intento de partir en dos a su novio.

-¿Y quién dice que lo iba a usar con Simon?- dijo ella riéndose mientras volvía a envolver su arma en su muñeca, plenamente complacida.

-Nadie, solo quería asustarlo de muerte. No tienes ni idea de lo gracioso que es cuando se asusta- rió Clary.

-¡Es lo más hermoso y cruel que has dicho!-Jace corrió hacia ella y la alzó para darle un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Más le vale que llegue pronto ¡Yo también merezco amor!-se quejó Izzy y volvió a ayudar a Magnus.

**-Twilight-**

-¡53 sanguijuelas se columpiaban en el cuello de un pobre hombre, como veían que él resistía, fueron a llamar otra sanguijuela…!- cantaban Jake y Nessie en el auto de Edward, Bella solo se rió pero su esposo parecía querer estrangular al protector de su hija, claro que a la pequeña no le resultaba ofensiva la cancioncita, ella no era totalmente vampira.

-¿Por Nessie?- le dijo ella dulcemente.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea- dijo él fastidiado.

-Oigan ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Ya perdimos la cuenta! ¡Ness, comencemos de nuevo!… ¡1 sanguijuela se columpiaba….!- dijo el lobo y esta vez ambos se enfadaron.

-Vamos a parar un segundo o solo quedaran ¾ partes de pasajeros aquí.-dijo Edward saliendo del auto, Bella lo siguió para calmarlo y para darle un poco de espacio a su hija, de repente el celular de su esposo sonó.

-_¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?- _pudo escuchar que Alice decía en el teléfono.

-¿Cómo sabe que…? Ay, no es cierto- protestó Bella, habían sido como 3 horas de viaje y no se percataron que los seguía el porche amarillo de Alice, conducido por Jasper y en la parte de atrás estaban Rosalie y Emmet.

-¿Qué demonios, Alice?- le gritó Edward a su hermana mientras ella salía del auto toda campante.

-Dijiste viaje familiar, nosotros somos familia ¿Podemos ir más rápido? ¡O llegaremos tarde!- dijo Alice preocupada.

-¿Tarde para qué? ¡Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí!- dijo Bella.

-A ellos no les dijiste, cerebro de helio.- dijo Rosalie desde atrás.

-¡Es verdad! Gracias por la información, Rose, también te quiero. Pues fíjate, hermano mío, que Tanya llamó y dijo que quería visitarnos con Carmen, Kate y Eleazar. Pero le dije que justo ahora estábamos yendo a Brooklyn y ella nos comentó que había oído de buena fuente que en Brooklyn habría una enorme fiesta esta noche, debemos ir- respondió Alice, los esposos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué?- respondió él.

-Habla más despacio, amor, a Edward se le resulta difícil con tanta gente pensando, y solo Dios sabe lo que Jacob está pensando ahí solo con Nessie…- dijo Jasper riéndose y Emmet chocó su mano con él.

-Par de cerdos- susurró Edward y Bella no pudo evitarle echarlo un ojo a su hija, todo estaba en orden.

-Fiesta, hoy, Brooklyn, muchos subterráneos, nosotros incluidos- dijo Alice alegremente.

-Aunque, claro que preferiría escuchar la ridícula voz de Carmen en español todo el día pero… ni modo, me conformo…-añadió Rosalie.

-Solo, vámonos ya- dijo Bella rindiéndose y cuando volvió al auto su hija la miraba suplicantemente.

-Lo oyó todo, va a querer ir, la conozco- le dijo Bella a su esposo.

-¡No, ni hablar!- contestó Edward.

-¡Va a ser muy divertido, papá! ¡Por favor, me has tenido en cautiverio por 1 año! ¡Debo conocer a otra gente, la abuela Esme dice que es sano!- dijo Ness sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Por favor!- suplicaron todos, menos Rose.

-¡Oh, pregúntaselo a tu madre!- dijo Edward rindiéndose.

-¿Mami?- dijo ella con su tono dulce, así Bella no podría resistirse.

-Si vamos todos juntos, no veo por qué no- dijo ella y todos gritaron alegremente, volvieron a emprender el camino hacia Brooklyn.

-Esto va a estar de locos, amor- dijo Edward.

-Jamás dije lo contrario- añadió su esposa.

-¡Y todos juntos! ¡1356 sanguijuelas se columpiaban en el cuello de un pobre hombre, como veían que resistían, fueron a llamar otra sanguijuela!- y así fue todo el viaje.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola a todas las personas que decidieron seguir leyendo el fanfic! Al fin me decidí a continuarlo, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, ¡pero sentí que era una idea tan buena que tenía que hacerlo! Bien, este capítulo es más o menos la explicación un poco más concreta de toda la situación. Y también quería explicar el título del fanfic XD si alguno de ustedes leyó las crónicas de Bane, el tercer libro para ser más precisa: Vampiros, Panecillos y Edmund Herondale, lo entenderán y si no pues yo solo jugué y cambie unas cuantas partes del título original, espero les haya gustado, jajaja. ¡Y adivinen qué otros personajes asisten al aniversario Malec! No les haré spoiler, solo traten de pensarlo… y ¿Alguna hermana Nefilim por ahí que ya haya leído **City of Heavenly Fire**? Necesitaré ayuda psicológica, ese libro me está matando XDDD bueno, espero que les haya gustado, comenten y hagan todo lo que quieran ¡Los leemos y escribimos y todo, luego! ¡Bye!


	3. Vampires VS Nephilims

**-Twilight- **

-Bien, esperen aquí un segundo. Lassie cuida bien de mi nena, Nessie si el perro guardián se pasa contigo las palabras clave son "León Masoquista", ¿entendido?-dijo Edward cuando llegaron a un lujoso hotel en Brooklyn, Jacob no parecía satisfecho con sus nuevos apodos, la Barbie (Rose) era quien tenía talento para esas cosas.

-Sí, papá. Pero, cuando vuelvan ¿Podemos pensar en otras palabras clave? Esas suenan muy mal- se quejó Renesmee, Bella rió ante su expresión y juntos salieron del auto.

-Ay, maldita sea ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los intrusos?- dijo Edward incómodo.

-Hey, tranquilo, son tus hermanos de quienes hablas. - le recordó Bella, cogió su mano mientras caminaban hacia el hotel.

-¡Serán mis hermanos de nuevo cuando no saboteen mi viaje familiar!- dijo él molesto, su esposa solo rió.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema, me parece lindo que hayan decidido acompañarnos. – respondió ella.

-Sí, lo único que no es lindo es que solo reservé un cuarto, para tu amigo lobo ¡Muchas gracias, Bells! ¡En serio!-dijo él sarcásticamente, Nessie últimamente decía que quería abrazar más su instinto vampírico y su manera de hacerlo era no durmiendo, se cansaba demasiado, pero era terca al igual que su padre, Bella no se molestó por lo que dijo pero sabía que él no tenía razón.

-Oye, oye, ¿Mi amigo lobo? Sí puede ser, pero ambos sabemos que él está aquí más por Nessie que por mí. Si fuera por mí se habría largado con Sam con el rabo entre las piernas, literalmente- dijo ella.

-Bueno, ahora encarguémonos del clan Cullen ¿Quieres?- dijo mientras entraban, el lobby era realmente grande, con una linda sala y un gran candelabro, gente humana y algunos no tan humanos yendo en diferentes direcciones, olor a sangre en todas partes, eso iba a ser un problema.

-Pero ellos ni siquiera duermen…- le recordó.

-Pero será raro si 8 personas habitan en una habitación con una sola cama, mencioné que había muchos vampiros aquí, pero no que los humanos lo sabían- dijo él preocupado.

-Dios mío, van a pensar que somos enfermos. -Bella dijo analizando bien la situación, ¿Por qué los humanos complicaban todo?

-Exacto-.

-Entonces reserva otros dos cuartos para dos personas… y hazme el favor de conseguirle una cama a tu hija, ya no soporto sus fases de "quiero liberar mi naturaleza interna"- dijo Bella fastidiada, amaba a su hija, pero era momento de dejar las ridiculeces a un lado.

-Hecho.- se encaminó a hablar con el encargado de las habitaciones.

Bella se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones viendo hacia las calles de Brooklyn, viendo gente ir y venir, posó su vista en una pareja que no parecía particularmente normal. Era un chico bastante alto y delgado con el cabello rubio como el sol, tenía extrañas figuras marcadas en sus brazos y al lado suyo estaba una chica que parecía ser su novia por lo cariñosos que eran con el otro, se notaba que ella era baja aunque estaba con zapatos altos y sus rizos rojos se movían delicadamente con el viento, también llevaba un abrigo negro. Lo que sorprendió a Bella fue cuando el chico sacó un objeto parecido a un bolígrafo, ambos fueron a un lugar donde ningún humano los vería, y no hicieron lo que se supone que dos jóvenes hacen cuando escapan del mundo, él dibujó algo en la muñeca de la chica y en un segundo ella desapareció, después hizo lo mismo en la palma de su mano, ella ya no los podía ver a ninguno de los dos. Frotó sus ojos para comprobar que estaba pasando en realidad, y así era.

-¿Cielo? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Edward mientras volvía hacia ella.

-Sí, yo… creo que estoy imaginando cosas… deberíamos ir a cazar algún momento cercano. – dijo ella levantándose del mueble y tratando de recuperar su postura.

-Ya está, espero que sepan que no nos van a dejar en paz- le advirtió y ambos fueron hacia el auto para llevarlos a todos a sus habitaciones.

-No necesariamente.- Bella respondió.

-Como si no los conocieras- él dijo.

-Piénsalo bien, amor. Nessie no va a estar sola ni un segundo con sus tíos aquí, Jake también la vigila…- ella le recordó.

-¿Y…?- el no comprendía muy bien su plan.

-Pero nadie va a estar cuidándonos a nosotros.- dijo ella en un susurro acariciando su cabello, después se separó de él y fue hacia su hija.

-Y después preguntan por qué la amo.-

**-TMI-**

Clary y Jace habían salido a buscar a Maia y Jordan después de que Simon llegó a casa de Magnus, él había dicho que no le gustaba que los mundanos los miraran tanto, sobre todo cuando acompañaba a su novia, así que hizo que se pusieran un glamour, en un callejón.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan celoso, Jace- dijo Clary molesta, no era tan necesario el glamour.

-Solo cuido lo que es mío.- dijo y besó la manos que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

-Así que de repente soy demasiado sexy como para que me vean ¡Punto para mí!- ella rió. Jace rodó los ojos mientras sonreía, después posó sus ojos en un hotel que estaba en frente.

-Echa un vistazo- le dijo y ella volteó su mirada. Eran personas realmente extrañas, terriblemente hermosas y demasiado perfectas para ser mundanos, excepto por una chica que parecía ser la menor, con rizos castaños y ojos marrones que era acompañada por un chico alto y fornido de piel morena y cabello negro.

-Asumo que la mayoría son vampiros- dijo ella, el asintió acercándose más a ella como si quisiera protegerla.

-Y el tipo ese es un lobo, eso no se ve todos los días- dijo él, era obvio que le parecía que algo andaba mal.

-Sí, sí y amo tus predicciones tanto como a ti, pero hablando de lobos…- le recordó ella.

-Cierto, vamos- emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Jordan.

Tocó la puerta tres veces pero nadie respondió, ella le recordó que la fiesta comenzaría en poco tiempo, así que tomó lo que ella llamaría "Una decisión desesperada".

-Hagan el favor de ponerse la ropa que estamos entrando- anunció Jace, para su sorpresa ambos solo estaban sentados en la sala muy concentrados en la consola de juegos.

-Oh, por Raziel ¿Es en serio?- chilló Clary y encendió las luces del apartamento.

-Muy en serio, pero ¿De qué hablamos?- preguntó Jordan.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayan olvidado! Si Simon acaba de salir hace 15 minutos- los reprendió.

-Ok, ya me perdí- dijo Maia dejando el control en la mesita de centro.

-¿Les suena familiar algo como "aniversario"?- preguntó ella sarcásticamente, Maia se puso pálida y tensa.

-Leeré su mente, nuestra relación aún no es algo exclusivo y por lo tanto no es real.- respondió Jordan algo molesto.

-¡Yo jamás dije eso!- protestó Maia.

-¡No, cabezas de chorlito! ¡Hoy es el aniversario de Magnus y Alec! La fiesta ¿recuerdan?- ella dijo y entonces Maia suspiró aliviada.

-Por eso era la ropa de pasarela, cierto, Lo lamento- se disculpó ella.

-¿De… qué? ¡Dijiste que me quedaba bien!- se quejó Clary con su novio.

-Y es así, te ves genial. Ya sabes cómo es Maia… siempre tan imprudente…- dijo Jace entre dientes y rodeó a Clary con sus brazos para calmarla. Maia no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Y se supone que estábamos invitados?- preguntó Jordan.

-No, de ninguna manera, solo pasamos por aquí a avisarles que Simon llegará un poco tarde pero descuida, lo protegeremos… puedes descansar de tus labores de niñera por esta noche.- dijo Jace con su mejor tono sarcástico.

-Gracias, hermano ¡Por eso me caes bien!- respondió Jordan golpeado su brazo suavemente.

-¡Izzy va a enloquecer si no aparecemos en… mierda, 5 minutos!- dijo Clary viendo su celular nerviosamente, ella al igual que Isabelle quería que todo saliera perfecto, Alec y Magnus se lo merecían.

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?- preguntó Jace repentinamente preocupado por su lenguaje.

-No, con esta boca te beso a ti… Ambos ¡Vayan a arreglarse ahora mismo!- ordenó y sorprendentemente así lo hicieron. Y como si fuera acto divino al pronunciar el nombre de Isabelle, ella llamó a su hermano.

_-¿Dónde rayos están? ¡Necesito ayuda con el regalo de Alec!_- gritó ella preocupada.

-Ok, primero… vas a dejarme sordo y segundo, creo que tus habilidades de organizadora de eventos fallaron un poco esta vez, ellos no tenían ni idea de que debían venir.- le respondió Jace.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es cierto! Bueno, ya no importa ¡Solo tráiganlos ahora! Después se les hará difícil entrar, mucha gente viene… y francamente, mi látigo se pone nervioso con tantos desconocidos_- era evidente que Izzy necesitaba ayuda urgente.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Isabelle Sophia. No quieres arruinar la fiesta de Alec- le recordó Jace.

_-¡Son los instintos! Pero ¡Basta ya! Los quiero aquí ya mismo… escúchenme bien ambos_- Izzy iba a perder la calma, Jace acercó el teléfono al oído de Clary.

_-¡No me importa si debes hacer un maldito portal en la pared de ese mugroso apartamento, Clarissa! ¡Si no los veo aquí en menos de 10 segundos le diré a Magnus que los convierta en patos! ¿Entendido?_- gritó y la llamada termino.

-¡Todo menos patos!- suplicó Jace preocupado.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, bebé llorón. Dame la estela… por algo existen los portales, los taxis son para mundanos.- dijo ella acercándose a una de las paredes del apartamento.

**-Twilight-**

-¿No es lindo volver a Brooklyn? ¡Solíamos divertirnos tanto!- dijo Alice viendo hacia la ventana desde el cuarto de Edward y Bella. Los Cullen ya estaban listos y dispuestos para la pequeña reunión que iba a acontecer. No podían decir lo mismo que Jacob, él estaba en otra habitación.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero Edward no quería que lo mencionemos.- le recordó Jasper a ella.

-Ay, por favor ¡Como si no hubieras amado al Dumort en sus tiempos!- lo retó Emmet con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quieren callarse? ¡Les dije que no hablen de eso!- susurró Edward muy enojado.

-¿Alguien quiere decirle a "papi" que deje de actuar como si hubiera insultado al Papa?- gruñó Rosalie.

-¡Tu no comprendes!- dijo él como si fuera un niño de 5 años muy molesto.

-Ahora sí se preocupa por lo que hizo en aquel tiempo, es que no recuerdas a…- iba a decir Emmet cuando escucharon la voz preocupada de Renesmee.

-Ay Dios ¡Mamá!- gritó Nessie desde su habitación, Bella estaba intentando llamar a Clarlisle porque alguien había olvidado mencionarle a él y Esme que iban a ir a Brooklyn, ellos estaban de caza.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó ella marcando el número de él una vez más.

-¡No tengo nada que ponerme!- exclamó y por un momento Bella no pudo procesar lo que había dicho.

-Debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con tus tías…- respondió ella preocupada.

-¡Es una emergencia, mamá! ¡Pon atención!- Ness lucía realmente nerviosa, correteando por toda la habitación.

-No es tan importante, linda.- le recordó ella.

-¿No es importante? ¡Es mi primera fiesta, madre! ¡No puedo ir vestida como una niña ridícula!- protestó, en ese momento no se parecía tanto a Bella.

-Ay, ¿En qué te han convertido?- dijo Bella para sus adentros.

-¿Escuché emergencia?- apareció Alice de repente en la puerta de la habitación, al parecer ya estaba completamente lista para la fiesta.

-Dime que caminaste ¡Hay humanos aquí!- dijo Bella.

-Tranquila, no me escuchaste, estaba en la salita ¿Qué pasa, corazón?-le preguntó a Ness acariciando su barbilla.

-Pasa que no tengo nada que usar ¡Y mamá no lo entiende!- se quejó sonando como toda típica adolescente caprichosa.

-Si fuera tú estaría muy ofendida- susurró Alice a Bella.

-Oh, ya sabes estoy muerta por dentro, ya no importa. –dijo ella.

-Eso hay como arreglarlo, nena. Aún hay tiempo- se giró hacia la salita de la habitación donde todos ya estaban listos para irse.

-¡Rose! Nos vamos de compras- anunció ella.

-Muérete ¿Quieres?- respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Técnicamente no puedo, y no son compras para mí son para tu sobrina- dijo ella y de repente Rosalie estaba de pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Te sigo, hermana mía!- Rose quería mucho a Ness, y eso no había cambiado desde que la había sentido dentro de Bella la primera vez, eran muy unidas. Las tres salieron en fila por la puerta.

-¿Crecen rápido, no?- le dijo Edward rodeándola con su brazo.

-Y que lo digas, amor. – se rió ella. –Vamos, tenemos que alistarnos.- dijo y fue hasta su habitación.

**-TMI-**

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay muchas buenas razones por las cuales los lobos no usamos portales!- gritó Jordan enfadado, el portal los había tratado un poco mal con la caída, estaban justo al frente de la casa de Magnus, cayendo contra la dura calle.

-A mí no me mires, solo sigo órdenes de la ama y señora- dijo Clary limpiándose del polvo que había cubierto su atuendo.

-¿Ves? Ella sabe lo que le conviene…- le respondió Jace a Jordan.

-¡Ahí están! ¿Dónde se metieron? ¿En 1878? ¡Hay algo que se llama rapidez y ustedes no tienen ni una pizca de ello!- les chilló Isabelle enojada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Nuestra culpa.- se defendió Maia.

-Sí, sí… ¡Ya no hay tiempo! Ok, así vamos. Jace y Clary, ustedes vienen conmigo por lo del regalo. Maia y Jordan vayan a ayudar a mi hermano con lo que necesite ¿Correcto? ¡Vamos!- parecía estar algo nerviosa, pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y… se puede saber cuál es el maravilloso regalo?- preguntó Clary tratando de seguirle el paso a Jace e Izzy, pero ellos eran realmente rápidos.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas- dijo ella sacando una pequeña llave, abrió la puerta trasera del apartamento.

-Por el ángel bendito…- exclamó Jace.

**-Twilight-**

-¡No, no y no! ¿Te has vuelto loca, Alice?- gritó Edward al ver el vestido de su hija, no era precisamente tan revelador, pero eso es lo que dicen todos los padres. Solo estaba un poco más alto de la rodilla, dorado con estampados de flores blancos y tenía el cuello en V, y tampoco es que sus tacones blancos brillantes fueran tan altos.

-Cielo, te ves hermosa.- dijo Bella emocionada, ella por su cuenta llevaba un vestido verde oscuro y tacones negros.

-¡Bendita sea la fuerza que te abrió los ojos madre!- exclamó Nessie abrazando a su mamá.

-Eso no fue gracioso- respondió ella.

-¿Qué rayos, Bells? ¿Acaso estás ciega?- protestó su esposo, Bella le dijo a Alice, Ness y al resto que se fueran adelantado.

-Muy bien, escúchame… esta es la primera fiesta de Nessie, es como su apertura a la vida social, debe aprender que hay más cosas afuera que solo vampiros. Así que ¿Vas a ser un buen marido y apoyarme en esto para que nuestra hija se divierta como nunca?- preguntó Bella amenazante, solo quería que Nessie viera el mundo de afuera para que no dijera que sus padres la aprisionaban.

-Sí, linda. Te amo- respondió Edward algo asustado.

-Bien dicho, porque si arruinas esto para mi princesa, lo lamentarás.- advirtió y salió de la habitación seguida por su esposo. Era tan fácil controlar a los hombres.

**-Fiesta-**

Después de que la sorpresa para Alec estaba lista, Izzy, Jace y Clary volvieron adentro para ayudar a Magnus a recibir a sus invitados.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Magnus al verlos acercarse.

-Me subestimas, Magnus querido- respondió Isabelle con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

-Bien hecho- la premió él.

-Nosotros somos los burros de carga y ella se lleva los aplausos…- se quejó Jace en voz baja, Clary rió a su lado.

Y entonces llegó tanta gente, probablemente todos los habitantes del mundo de las sombras, vampiros del clan de Nueva York y otros que no parecían precisamente conocidos, algunos lobos de la manada de Luke, Kaelie y Merlion vinieron a dejar un regalo de parte de la Reina Seelie pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo, Aline y Helen vinieron a saludar a Alec, y también vino alguien que no se esperaban.

-Ok, comprendo que a las fiestas de Magnus viene todo mundo, ¡pero esto es ridículo!- chilló Jace desconcertado.

-¿Es esa la manera de saludar a tu hermano mayor?- dijo Jona… Sebastian con todo cortante.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- dijo Clary a punto de desenfundar una daga que llevaba dentro del abrigo.

-Yo vine con las aves, hermanita- aseguró, Jace lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Seguramente eran patos… patos malignos- susurró Jace.

-Es como oír decir a un nazi que va a territorios judíos a jugar póker- respondió ella con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jace.

-Historia mundana ¿Qué les enseñan a ustedes, ah?- preguntó fastidiada.

-¡A reconocer un demonio cuando lo vemos!- dijo Jace, pero Clary lo detuvo para que no se abalanzara contra él.

-¿Prometes ser un buen niño?- le preguntó a su hermano.

-Por mi mami Lilith- le aseguró.

-¿Dejamos la guerra para otro rato?- dijo ella.

-Sí, ahora solo quiero parrandear un poco- respondió él.

-Si mientes que nuestro difunto padre venga en la noche y te arrastre al infierno de vuelta con tu madre- dijo ella y dejó que pasara.

-¿Qué demonios, Clarissa?- gritó Jace.

-Bueno, de demonios aquí… pues, solo Magnus en parte y mi hermano.- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso ¿Por qué dejaste que entrara?- la acusó Jace.

-No sé tú, amor. Pero ya me cansé de lidiar con el señorito "Mi papi me cambió por el chico del baño en espagueti", además prometió ser bueno, esta noche se trata de pasarlo bien- aseguró ella.

-Ay, si no te amara tanto…- se rindió él y la besó. Pasó como una media hora.

-Oye ¿Esos no son los que vimos antes? ¿En el hotel?- dijo Clary apuntado a los 8 bellos rostros que se aproximaban a la puerta. En el frente venía un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados seguido por su pareja, ella era preciosa, con delicado cabello castaño y ojos dorados igual, a su lado venía la chica más joven con bonitos rizos castaños y al lado de ella estaba el chico fornido de antes. Los otros cuatro eran, un tipo alto y de cabello negro que sostenía a una bellísima rubia perfectamente arreglada de la mano y la otra pareja era un chico rubio en traje de gala que consentía a su novia de cabello corto y oscuro, era baja pero igual era muy guapa.

-¡Aquí el único rubio y hermoso soy yo!- protestó Jace.

-Magnus dijo que dejáramos el orgullo nefilim y que tratáramos bien a sus invitados o nos patearía el trasero.- dijo ella intentando calmarlo.

-¿En serio dijo eso?- preguntó.

-No, pero estoy segura de que comenzarás a vomitar si alguien menciona a ciertas aves amarillas de nuevo- respondió ella.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la chica de cabello corto.

-Oh sí, definitivamente vampiros- susurró Jace contra el cabello de ella.

-Eh… hola- respondió Clary, no sabía que decir.

-¿Aquí es la fiesta no? – preguntó ella. Clary les pidió un minuto a solas.

-¿Exactamente qué tan público era este evento?- le preguntó a Jace.

-Te lo describiré en una oración: Fiesta del Gran Mago de Brooklyn- dijo él.

-Cierto.- dijo ella y volvió a hablar con la chica.

-Sí, aquí mismo, ustedes… ¿Conocen a Magnus?- se vio obligada a preguntar, vio que el chico de cabello cobrizo se tensaba un poco.

-¿Magnus Bane?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, manzanita?- le dijo Jace al oído.

-Entonces no se diga más ¡Pasen!- dijo ella complacida. Hicieron que los vampiros entraran, cerraron la puerta del apartamento detrás de ellos. La fiesta ya estaba más que encendida, le gante bailaba como loca y había un fuerte olor a vodka con un toque de tequila en el aire.

-¿Y quién es ese? ¿Y quiénes son ellos?- preguntó la chica del vestido verde. Clary pudo oírlo y se rió.

-Secretos en pareja, nunca es bueno.- susurró Jace a su lado.

-¡No se acerquen a ella! ¡Es mía!- exclamó el chico moreno protegiendo a la pequeña de vestido blanco que lo veía fastidiado.

-Supongo que seré su guía esta noche, que hermoso- dijo Clary, la chica que no sabía quién era Magnus se acercó a ella.

-Bien, al menos alguien podrá darme alguna información que Edward no, Soy Bella. Isabella Cullen Swan, un placer.- dijo ella amablemente, Clary le sonrió.

-Clary, Clarissa Fray… Morgenstern, Fairchild… aún no lo tengo claro- se sonrojó.

-No eres la única, amor.- dijo Jace a su lado.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?- preguntó Clary con curiosidad.

-Oh, ellos son los hermanos adoptivos de mi esposo Edward, que es el chico increíblemente guapo de allá- señaló al chico de cabello cobrizo. –Mi hija, Renesmee, la del vestido blanco, el de los músculos increíbles es Jacob, mi mejor amigo. La pequeña de cabello corto es Alice, el que está a su lado es Jasper, y por último los queridos Emmet y Rosalie, solo tengo una pregunta… ¿A qué circo pertenecen tus amigos y por qué no se espantan de ver tantos subterráneos aquí?- preguntó ella. Clary tenía muchas dudas pero decidió presumir de sus amigos un poco también.

_-Hey, mira ¡Vampiros a las 12 en punto! El látigo de mamá ya necesitaba algo de acción.- dijo Izzy_ viendo a Jace y Clary de lejos con unos vampiros que no había visto antes.

-De hecho, son 8:47- respondió él. Clary hizo que Simon e Izzy se acercaran. Ella les aseguró que eran amigos de Magnus, por alguna razón.

- Somos cazadores de demonios, más conocidos como nefilim.- respondió Jace enojado. Rosalie y Jasper lo miraron extrañados.

_-Creí que tu abuelo había dicho que no existían.- le dijo Jacob a Rensemee._

-Pues es claro que se equivocó, son reales… demasiado.- respondió ella sorprendida.

-Ah por eso visten de negro, creí que debía darles el pésame- dijo Alice aliviada.

-Muy bien. Ya conocen a Jace, Izzy ella es Bella. Oh, Isabella… Isabelle.- dijo Clary señalando a ambas.

-Que poca originalidad con tu nombre ¿Eh?- dijo Izzy cruzando los brazos. Bella no respondió.

-Y este es nuestro vampiro personal Simon.- presumió Jace agarrando a Simon por el brazo.

-Disculpa ¡No soy su vampiro personal! ¡Soy el mejor amigo de la chica que amas!- protestó él.

-Sí, sí. Keep Calm y quédate en la friend zone, princeso llorón.- dijo Jace fastidiado.

-Me avergüenzan, par de idiotas.- dijo Clary en tono bajo un con una gran sonrisa fingida.

-Oh, y estos son Jordan y Maia- continuó cuando ellos se aproximaron.

-¿Y quiénes se supone que son ellos?- susurró Maia.

-Ah, no puede ser. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice y Jasper. Todos vampiros, solo uno es lobo ¿Entendido? - dijo Jace demasiado rápido, el resto de sus amigos solo asintieron sorprendidos.

-De hecho yo…- iba a decir Nessie, pero Rose tapó su boca con la mano.

-Muy bien, si todos ya nos conocemos entre todos, podemos proceder a la fiesta- dijo Clary y todos avanzaron por el apartamento.

-¿No son tan geniales?- dijo Clary emocionada.

-No tanto como mis vampiros.- respondió Bella sonriente.

-Si me niego ¿Me morderás?- preguntó ella.

-No es precisamente mi estilo, me alimento de animales, además… tu sangre huele raro…- respondió Bella.

-¡Hey, igual que Simon! Es decir, da lo mismo ¡También soy cazadora! En entrenamiento ¡Pero, lo soy! Te llevaría al piso en segundos si me atacaras… ¡Y mi sangre no huele raro! Es pura esencia de ángel.- respondió ella orgullosamente.

-Sí, de ángel caído. Jamás me alimentaría de ustedes.- respondió Jasper pasando a su lado.

-Bien dicho, Jas. Entonces, pequeña nefilim, si tan valiente te crees... Te reto, me vendría bien algo de entrenamiento…- bromeó Bella. Clary empalideció.

-¡Yo jamás dije eso!- respondió y Bella rió.

-_Entiendo que les guste vestir de negro y todo, pero ¿Desde cuándo es un pecado usar un poco de color?_- dijo Alice en tono burlón, pero Izzy no era de aquellas que reaccionan bien a esa clase de comentarios.

-¿Disculpa? Soy cazadora de sombras, "Nos queda mejor el negro que a las viudas de nuestros enemigos desde 1234"- respondió ella amenazante. Alice solo sonrió.

-Vaya, jamás escuché de un crimen de la moda tan largo.- y eso dibujó la raya en la arena.

-_Entonces ¿También eres hijo de la noche?-_ le preguntó Simon a Edward.

-¿Hijo de quién? ¡Nunca había oído un insulto así! Él te ganó, Jacob…- respondió Edward, Jake puso cara de pocos amigos.

-No, digo… Vampiro, chupasangre, mosquito agrandado… ¡Como quieras! ¡Tengo varios!- aseguró él. –Oye "Mosquito Agrandado", tengo que decírselo a Eric, es un buen nombre para la banda.-

-Ah, sí, eso soy.- respondió Edward.

-¡Dame esos cinco, hermano!- exclamó Simon emocionado, Edward lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se alejó un poco.

-Ok, no. Claro, sangre, sí… deliciosa… ¿Alguna vez mordiste al novio que de tu mejor amiga que pensaba que eran hermanos? ¿O soy solo yo?- preguntó.

-Dios mío ¿En qué dimensión caímos?- dijo Edward en voz baja.

-Parece que hay problemas.- le dijo Bella a Clary.

-Oh, rayos. Discúlpalos, son bastante orgullosos.- se disculpó Clary.

-Mis hermanos también. Pasan los años, crece tu ego, así son.- respondió ella un poco avergonzada también.

-Sí, sobre todos cuando una ya no puede confiar en los vampiros, siempre cambian de rumbos, a veces me marean, excepto por Simon…- remató Clary sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Bella a punto de explotar en ira.

-No, este yo…- iba a decir pero sintió que laguien la abrazaba por detrás

- ¡Hermana mía! Pedacito de cielo con pecas, ¡Hermosa Clary!- Sebastiano olía como a bar clandestino de los 20's.

-Ay, mierda- dijo ella.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, eh? ¡Creí que papá te había dicho que no confraternices con los subterráneos!- respondió el balanceándose a su lado.

-¿Subterráneos? ¿Lo ves, mamá? ¡Esa es la clase de cosas que sabría si me dejaran salir más a menudo!- se quejó Nessie.

-Pero, ¿aquí estamos o no?- la reprendió Bella.

-Oh, pero ¿Quién es esa maravilla? ¡Señorita, es usted la única belleza inexplicable en el mundo de los no- muertos!- dijo Sebastian en tono de poeta acercándose a Nessie. Los 8 invitados lo miraron amenazantemente

-Ahora, eso sí es un problema.- dijo Clary tartamudeando.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	4. When things get serious

-Me huele a que alguien muere hoy…- anunció Emmet mirando amenazantemente a Sebastian mientras el besaba la mano de Ness.

-¿Oíste eso?- chilló Clary a Jace sin ser capaz de moverse.

-¿Qué esperabas, manzanita? ¡Es en parte demonio es obvio que estaba algo dañado! Es más, es daño de fábrica… eso no se arregla.- trató de reconfortarla Jace, pero ella lo miró algo fastidiada.

-Oye ¡No fue culpa de mi madre! Además ¿Qué dices de tu mamá, ah? ¡Es obvio que tenía complejos de emo!- se quejó Clary, nadie estaba de humor para mantenerse tranquilo esa noche.

-¡No lo decía por tu madre, lo decía por Lilith!- le recordó.

-Oh, cierto.- dijo ella avergonzada.

-A todo esto ¿Quién invitó al desgraciado asesino?- preguntó Isabelle jugando con una daga.

-¡Wow, tranquila chica, guarda eso!- dijo Alice nerviosa de repente por el pequeño "juguete" de Izzy.

-¡Yo no necesito invitación, zorrita!- respondió Sebastian balanceándose hacia Isabelle.

-¡Tal parece que Sebby va a reunirse con su papi hoy!- chilló Isabelle pero Jace la agarró de sus hombros inmovilizándola.

-Tenemos acuerdo de paz esta noche…- confesó Clary avergonzada.

-¡Al diablo con los acuerdos de paz, Yo lo mato!- Izzy seguía peleando contra su hermano.

-¿Conoces a este bastardo?- preguntó Bella a Clary analizando a Sebastian.

-Yo, lastimosamente sí… es mi hermano- respondió.

-Pues tal parece que terminarás siendo hija única para el final de la noche- amenazó ella.

-¡Es el sueño de toda mi vida!- gritó Clary emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¡Pinche Clarissa traidora! Ya verás… le diré a papi…- Sebastian se movía como hoja siendo llevada por el viento.

-Hey, yo dije que no sería yo quien te pateara el trasero, jamás dije nada sobre vampiros desmembrándote, entonces ¡Que te diviertas, Hermano!-dijo Clary con una enorme sonrisa. Pero Jace la detuvo. –Te amo, pero en serio detesto cuando me obligas a hacer lo correcto.- refunfuñó.

_-Y entonces yo dije… ¡Aquél, el de los ojos azules! Y mírenos ahora- _presumió Magnus abrazando a su novio. Sus invitados lo veían divertidos y felices, en la mesa había desde brujos, hasta hadas.

-Ay ¡Que lindos se ven juntos!- chilló Catarina felizmente. Chocó su copa con él.

-Magnus, por el ángel ¡Ya deja de beber!- dijo Alec molesto.

-Vamos garbancito, no seas aguafiestas ¡No me he embriagado seriamente desde que estuve en Perú!- aseguró él. Alec desvió su mirada a Catarina.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó.

- Tú sabes que no. Han pasado siglos desde esa vez en Perú- respondió ella.

-¡Eres una terrible mejor amiga, Catarina Loss!- se quejó Magnus.

-¡Solo soy honesta!- remató ella.

-Ragnor me hubiera defendido.- Magnus recordó a su buen amigo Ragnor Fell y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimita.

-No puede ser…- anunció Catarina.

-¡Él era mi amigo y el desgraciado hermano de Clarissa lo asesinó!- chilló Magnus y de repente estaba como derretido encima de la mesa solo alzaba su cabeza para tomar su copa. Catarina le dijo algo al oído de Alec.

-Déjalo beber, si le viene la nostalgia estando sobrio jamás dejará de llorar- advirtió.

-Mag…- Alec iba a intentar darle un abrazo pero Magnus comenzó a llorar como bebé.

-¡Quiero a Ragnor!- suplicó.

-¿No te conformas con que traiga a tu bola de pelos?- preguntó Catarina acariciando su espalda.

-Oh, sí ¿Dónde está el rey de la casa?- preguntó Magnus repentinamente feliz.

_-¿Quién es un lindo gatito? ¡Tú!-_ Jasper jugaba con el pequeño felino que había encontrado corriendo por ahí.

-¡Maldita sea, Jasper! ¡Suelta a ese engendro del demonio ya mismo!- ordenó Rosalie, Jasper le sacó la lengua.

-¡Pero si yo estoy aquí, Barbie ciega!- gritó Sebastian, Jace y Clary trataban de alejarlo de Ness.

-¡No hablaba de ti, Albino Metido!- le gritó en respuesta. –Alice ¡Dile a Jas que suelte al gato!- ordenó Rose.

-Jas, suelta al gato- dijo Alice sin prestar mucha atención.

-Como tú digas, cielo- respondió él y Presidente Miau corrió lejos de los vampiros.

-A Magnus no le gustara que hayan despeinado a su gato.- bromeó Jordan, Maia rió a su lado.

-Bien, y a mí no me gustan los licántropos, estamos a mano. Aunque Jacob es la excepción…- dijo Emmet. Jordan lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué? ¿A eso le llamas licántropo? ¡Su lobo doméstico no duraría ni 5 segundos en el Preator Lupus!- amenazó Jordan. Emmet lo miró extrañado.

-El ¿Qué? Suena como medicina para lobos con problemas estomacales- remató Rosalie.

-Creí que Carlisle había dicho que eso no existía de verdad- le dijo Jasper a Alice al oído.

-Hey ¡No te metas con la mascota de mi sobrina! Digo ¡Perro! Digo ¡Jacob, eso!- respondió Emmet.

-¿Se le traba la lengua a tu hombre, rubiecita?- preguntó Maia.

-Solo cuando lo hacen enojar un par de perros sarnosos.- respondió Rosalie.

-Ok, con eso ya te pasaste. Despídete de tus extensiones- anunció Maia.

_-¡Oigan, alejen ya a ese pervertido de mi hija!-_ exigió Edward. Por un momento todos se quedaron congelados.

-¿Hija? No puede ser, necesito un trago…- dijo Simon y se dirigió a la barra.

-Eso suena bastante bien.- dijo Jasper y lo siguió.

-Espera, espera… ¿Dices que ella es tu hija? ¿Cómo de verdad? ¿Tu engendro y todo eso?- preguntó Jace apuntando a Nessie.

-Sí, se lo dije a Clary- dijo Bella.

-Yo… creía que era adoptada…- confesó Clary.

-Esto… no me lo puedo creer… el que literalmente murió virgen tiene una hija…- dijo Jace riéndose, Clary se puso tensa mientras Bella veía a su novio amenazantemente.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo ¡No tiene nada de malo morir virgen!- chilló Simon desde la barra. Isabelle abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Penoso- susurró Alice.

-Entonces hablando de vírgenes… ¿Qué tal la vida en pareja, pequeña Clary?- preguntó Edward con tono burlón. Clary se sintió ofendida.

-Hey, hey ¡No te metas con mi chica, vampirín!- amenazó Jace.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, rubiecito? Es más, tenía una pregunta ¿Pasas más tiempo comprando productos L'Oreal que en complacer a tu pobre novia?- preguntó Edward.

-No más tiempo del que tú pasas tratando de averiguar cómo rayos embarazaste a tu esposa.- respondió Jace. Los demás invitados aseguraron que ese comentario indicaba pelea.

-Que se ponga una runa, hermano ¡Porque acabas de quemarlo!- exclamó Izzy, él y Jace chocaron la mano.

-Ahora sí, huerfanito. Tú te lo buscaste.-

-_Ay, no puede ser ¡Otro rubio teñido medio gótico!- _protestó Simon al ver que Jasper estaba a su lado. Había bebido dos que tres copas de whisky con un toque de sangre.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, la transformación hizo muchos cambios ¿Sabes? Antes mi cabello era más oscuro.- dijo dando un pequeño sorbo del licor que estaba en su mano.

-Ok… eso no me lo esperaba… cuando espero que se ofendan no lo hacen y cuando trato de ser amable se ofenden ¿Qué clase de vampiros bipolares son ustedes, ah?- exigió saber Simon.

-Es bastante obvio que hay diferentes clases de vampiros por aquí… veamos ¿De qué te alimentas?- preguntó Jasper.

-¡Sangre, duh! ¿De qué más? ¿Unicornios?- se burló Simon.

-Conociéndolos me atrevería a pensar que dirán que esas cosas también existen… me refería a qué clase de sangre consumes- aclaró Jasper algo fastidiado por el estado de media ebriedad de Simon.

-Ah, de animales la mayor parte ¡Y pensar que antes era vegetariano! Que desastre- se quejó.

-Ok, una similitud ¿Cómo matan a los vampiros de tu clase?- preguntó, esta vez con una enorme calma que aturdió un poco a Simon.

-Demonios, que tétrico ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo? ¿Acaso ves que estoy muerto? Ya sabes… ¿más de lo normal?- dijo Simon y de repente tuvo hipo.

-Siguiente pregunta ¿Qué pasa si sales al sol?- esa era la pregunta clave.

-A mí nada, soy diurno… pero ¡Si vieras a los vampiros del clan de Camille! Uf ¡Se vuelven barbacoa en el sol!- se rió Simon.

-Ok, otra similitud, aunque nosotros solo brillamos con el sol… ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste el clan de Camille? ¿Camille Belcourt?-Interrogó Jasper a Simon, todo era un poco confuso.

-Sí, la zorra esa ex novia de Magnus, aunque a Alec no le gusta que la mencionen… tampoco le gusta que mencionen a un tal Will Herondale… ¡Pero solo Jace debe saber quién es! Tampoco es que me importe demasiado- aseguró Simon.

-¡Pon atención, amigo!- ordenó Jasper apartando el vaso de whisky. -¿Conocen a Camille Belcourt sí o no?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡Que sí, maldita sea! ¿Estás sordo o qué? Debe ser por la voz chillona de tu novia la bajita, es como un silbato.- dijo Simon.

-Oh, rayos-.

-_Vamos, Sebastian ¡Ya deja de molestarla!_- ordenó Clary a su hermano.

-¡No me grites, Clarissa! Ese es el maldito problema de todas las chicas Morgenstern. Primero te aseguran que te aman y después te mandan al caño ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de cariño?- lloriqueó Sebastian.

-Ma, tengo miedo.- dijo Nessie mirando a su muy embriagado pretendiente.

-Lo sé, hija, pero por lo que la pelirroja dice es peligroso… mejor solo espera a que llegue Jake de donde sea que se haya metido…- susurró Bella a su hija.

-Ya estuvo ¡Primero! Yo jamás te dije que te amaba y segundo ¡Mamá no te mando al caño!- le recordó Clary.

-Pero lo dejó con Valentine lo que técnicamente es lo mismo o peor.- respondió Jace. Clary le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No me ayudes tanto- respondió ella entre dientes.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ven aquí, hermano menor! Ella no entiende porque nunca fue maltratada por mi padre.- Sebastian abrazó a Jace.

-Tienes un buen punto- admitió Jace.

-¿Qué rayos?- se quejó Clary.

-¿A ti también te golpeaba cuando no pronunciabas bien una palabra en latín?- preguntó Sebastian con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos negros.

-¡Sí! ¿Y no te tranquilizaba cuando tenías pesadillas?- de repente Jace y el hermano de Clary parecían dos gotas de agua, agua contaminada por Valentine.

-¿Y eso de "Amar es destruir…?- comenzó Sebastian.

- ¡…y amar es ser destruido"!- termino Jace.

-¡Oh, por favor, Jace!- gruñó Clary.

-¡Este tipo es mi hermano perdido, amor!- sollozó Jace poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sebastian.

-¿Hermano perdido? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡El único hermano que tú has perdido es Max!- le recordó Clary enfurecida.

-¡Eres una insensible, Fray!- lloró Isabelle.

-¡Es cierto!- aceptó Jace. – Eso jamás te lo perdonaré, idiota- se alejó de Sebastian y abrazó a Clary de nuevo.

-Aunque, si te soy sincera, madre. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por este chico- confesó Nessie.

-¡A callar! ¿Qué parte de "los vampiros tienen corazón de piedra" no comprendes?- reprendió Bella a su hija.

-¡Pero yo no soy….!- iba a decir Nessie cuando mitad de su familia se abalanzó a cubrirle la boca. Edward había dicho "No reveles tu secreto" pero Renesmee era algo imprudente.

-Y yo digo que mi madre no me deja vivir.- añadió Clary mientras miraba al grupo de vampiros sofocando a la pequeña Ness para que no metiera la pata.

-_¡Responde! ¿Dónde escondieron a mi bebé? ¡Sé que tú lo sabes!- _con ya varias copas de por medio, Magnus interrogaba al perdido Jacob.

-¿Crees que deberíamos detenerlo?- le preguntó Alec a Catarina.

-Neh, deja que se divierta un rato y no menciones a ya sabes quién…- respondió Catarina.

-No sé de qué hablas, es más ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jacob aterrado.

-¿Qué quién soy? ¡Soy amo y señor de todo lo que ves! ¡El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn! ¡El más sexy inmortal del mundo, Magnus Bane!- se presentó Magnus, Jake lo miró extrañado.

-¿Eres… un brujo?- preguntó Jake.

-¡Sip!- afirmó Magnus.

-¿Este chico fuma hierba o algo así?- le preguntó Jacob a Alec.

-No, lo dice en serio…- aseguró Alec.

-Si quieres te convierto en rata para demostrártelo… ¡Eso es! ¡Eso atraería a Presidente Miau!-exclamó Magnus.

-¿Qué? No, no espera…- Jacob escapó de la horrible sugerencia del intoxicado brujo.

-¡Vuelve aquí que aún no acabo contigo, lobito! Es medio torpe, pero es lindo…- dijo Magnus buscando a Jake. Alec lo miró furioso, arrastró a Magnus de su chaqueta hasta la mesa de nuevo.

-¡Lindo-mi-trasero!- se quejó Alec.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Alexander- se rió Magnus.

-Demasiada información- Dijo Catarina avergonzada.

-_Entonces, ahora que acabaste de lloriquear como la niñita que eres ¿Vamos a resolver esto como hombres o qué?_- dijo Edward a Jace, él se separó de Clary y lo miró fijamente.

-Solo si te atreves, murciélago.- lo retó Jace.

-Creo que deberíamos detenerlos.- sugirió Jasper volviendo de la barra algo atontado.- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.-

-¡Justo cuando la cosa se pone interesante! ¡Déjalos que se den un par de golpes! A ver si así se les arregla el cerebro…- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- le dijo Bella a Clary quien estaba asustada por tal comportamiento.

-No creo que pueda detener a Jace ¡Está en su naturaleza divertirse repartiendo dolor!- dijo Clary preocupada.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿De verdad vas a dejar que…? Aunque, él no tiene oportunidad contra Edward.- presumió Bella sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Clary enfadada.

-Vamos ¡Míralos! ¡Edward es un vampiro increíblemente fuerte de 100 años! Y el tuyo… bueno, es un rubio creído con problemas de identidad…- le expresó Bella.

-Nadie se mete con mi rubio, pero está bien… ya que se creen tan perfectos ¿Quieres apostar?- y la cosa se puso seria.


	5. Games of Love and Madness

-Entonces, quien sangre primero pierde ¿Correcto?- retó Bella a Clary, ambas muy convencidas de que sus parejas ganarían.

-De acuer… espera un momento ¡El tuyo no sangra!- acusó Clary, Bella fue descubierta.

-¿Qué sugieres ahora?- preguntó, haciéndose pasar por la justa.

-¡Esperen, esperen! ¿En serio están considerando esto?- intervino Alice preocupada por los chicos que aún estaban a dos segundos de destrozarse las cabezas.

-Sí ¿Algún problema?- respondió Bella haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana.

-¡Claro que hay un problema, Isabella! ¡Ese par de idiotas están a punto de matarse por diversión! ¡Y tu lo apoyas!- la acusó, Bella suspiró irritada.

-No es tan serio como parece, Alice ¡Preocúpate cuando sean los Volturi a quienes se enfrente! Además, sabes que Edward puede contra un molesto muchachito que se cree la gran cosa, aparte de ser rubio- respondió Bella, claramente sin tomarse en serio la situación.

-¡¿Qué tienes contra los rubios?!- exigieron saber ambas, Bella las miró sorprendida.

-¡Te sorprendería saber que mi Jace es extremadamente peligroso! ¡Tu vejestorio jamás podría vencerlo!- presumió Clary enfadada y haciendo énfasis al decir "mi", era difícil y casi gracioso tomar en serio a alguien tan pequeña, era como una llamita de fuego rojo enfurecida.

-Ok, ok. Basta ¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una pelea, ah? ¡Creí que se llevaban bien! ¡Nadie se pasa la vida comparándolos!-dijo Alice tratando de hacerlas razonar.

-Es obvio que no sabes lo que son las peleas de fandoms…- susurró Clary.

-Alice, por Dios ¡Es solo un encuentro callejero! ¡La manada de Jake lo hace todo el tiempo! Resulta hasta divertido, además, creo que Clary y yo no estamos precisamente discutiendo si no tratando de probar un punto-añadió Bella, y Clary asintió.

-Bueno, hay maneras más fáciles de probar un punto que terminar una fiesta uniendo y buscando los trozos de tu marido y llevar a un pobre chico adolescente para que le pongan un yeso de cuerpo entero, ya puedo ver los anuncios de "se busca donante de sangre", ya sabes para que uno la consuma y el otro se la inyecte.- atacó Alice, Clary no pudo evitar ahogar un grito ¿Tan mal resultarían un par de golpecitos prácticamente amistosos?

-Bueno, ya, nada de golpes ¡Pero esto no se queda así! ¿Eh?- aseguró Bella girándose a ver a su esposo.

-Patético, ahora resulta que no puedes pelear sin tu mundanita transformada- amenazó Jace a Edward, quien decidió no escucharlo al llegar Bella a su lado.

-Hey, ya tranquilo ¡Clary, calma a tu novio molesto!- dijo Bella enfurecida por su comentario ¿Mundanita transformada?

-¡Le estaba hablando a tu bola disco, nena!- exclamó Jace, Clary lo golpeo en el brazo.

-¡Comportate!-ordenó Clary tratando de evitar la masacre.

-¡Ay! ¿De qué lado estás, Clarissa? ¡Ya decídete!- era evidente que Jace estaba muy enojado como para razonar antes de hablar, en eso apareció Sebastian, aún ebrio, arrastrando a Nessie dondequiera que él fuera.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo ¡Ya en serio, Clary! ¿Prefieres estar con el patofóbico antes que con tú propio y muy sexy hermano? ¡Eres muy indecisa!-acusó Sebastian, Clary puso una expresión que decía claramente: "De nuevo con este imbécil".

-¡Nadie te llamó, albino!- atacó Rosalie, la presencia de aquel chico la ponía nerviosa e iracunda.

-A ti tampoco, blondie ¡Haz el favor de cerrar tu bocota llena de brillo labial barato cuando hablo con mi sumisa…digo, hermana!-respondió Sebastian casi echándose al piso de borracho, llevando a la indefensa niña consigo.

-Este tipo está enfermo- se quejó Emmet al escuchar las barbaridades que decía Sebastian.

-¿Enfermo? ¿Quién? ¡Ay por el ángel, es viruela demoniaca!- añadió Jace y una vez más, nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Jace, amorcito….- le dijo Clary al oído, el se acercó contentamente. -¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca, solo lo empeoras!- chilló y Jace tuvo que frotarse la oreja para evitar que se cayera de donde estaba al oír tal estruendoso grito.

-Así es como vamos ¿No? ¡Te importa muy poco lo que pase conmigo, Clarissa! ¿Qué clase de hermana embustera y cruel eres?- lloriqueó Sebastian.

-¿Qué parte de "acuerdo de paz" no entendiste, cabeza de talco?- amenazó ella y Sebastian hizo un pucherito.

-Creo que necesitas un trago, manzanita- protestó Jace, Clary parecía muy enfadada.

-_Ay, maldita sea, ¡hay demasiados mortales aquí!_- se quejó Rosalie al lado de Emmet.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa?- quiso saber él.

-Necesito un poco de AB positivo o si no terminaré matándolos a todos- dijo ella inquieta, sus ojos iban de un lobo a un nefilim, a un hada, a un brujo y así.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Rose… aunque ¡Hey tú, niña ángel!- llamó Emmet a Izzy que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, Simon la rodeaba con el brazo y él se acercó también.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? ¡Oh, espera! No me importa un comino- dijo ella lista para girarse de nuevo, él la detuvo, Simon estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo ni moverse.

-¿No dicen que su deber es hacer siempre el bien y defender a los que no pueden hacerlo solos? Por muy concepto de "La Liga de la Justicia" que eso suene, el amor de mi vida aquí presente, necesita una pequeña donación de sangre…- dijo Emmet, Isabelle lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Acaso tengo "Isabelle-bocadillo-Lightwood" escrito en la frente?- protestó ella y finalmente Simon reaccionó.

-Oh sí, Izzy, eres muy apetitosa, cualquiera querría comerte entera.- añadió él coquetamente, ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Eso es justo lo que Magnus le dice a Alec en el dormitorio- se burló ella, Simon la miró asustado.

-¡Demasiada información, Iz!- se quejó él.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Mi hermano me cuenta de todo!- comentó ella.

-Creo… que ya no tengo hambre-dijo Rosalie repentinamente asqueada por el comportamiento de sus anfitriones.

-_Juguemos en el apartamento hasta que el bendito lobo esté y si el lobo no aparece… Jace entero lo cortará_- canturreaba Magnus buscando a Jacob por todas partes, convencido que era el secuestrador de Presidente Miau.

-¿Vaya aniversario, eh?- dijo Catarina divertida por el estado de ebriedad de su amigo.

-Dime que no será así siempre-suplicó Alec viendo a su novio hacer el ridículo ante todo el submundo.

-Bienvenido al mundo de amar al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, pequeño nefilim- respondió ella.

-Estos lobos, son más escurridizos que el jabón en mi tina ¡Hey, Cat! ¿Crees que deberíamos usar ya el regalo de la Reina Seelie?- preguntó Magnus tomando su lugar al lado de Alec.

-Magnus, Kaelie dijo que lo usaras solo cuando fuera una emergencia, todo está perfectamente bien ahora- lo reprendió, Magnus hizo una carita triste.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que todo está bien cuando mi príncipe está siendo metido en un baúl y mandado a Madagascar por un fornido licántropo?- protestó Magnus.

-¡Ya estuvo! Si tanto odias al tipo deja de hacerle cumplidos- dijo Alec furioso.

-Me huele a garbancito celoso- dijo Magnus con un tono empalagoso mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Alec.

-Y a mí me huele a cantina, aléjate un poco- respondió él.

-¡Vamos, amor! ¡Todo esto lo hicimos por ti!- declaró Magnus.

-Pues entonces ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en el gato un segundo y concentrarte en mí?-exigió Alec.

-Se te pasará el mal humor cuando veas tu regalo- aseguró Magnus, Catarina se rió bajito.

-Si no es un cuchillo serafín nuevo para acabar con mi miseria, considérate soltero de una buena vez- susurró Alec mientras Magnus lo envolvía en besos.

-_¿Estás segura?- _quiso saber Helen mientras Aline se paseaba de allí para acá en la pista de baile.

-¡Sí, yo misma los oí! ¡Lo estropearán todo! Alec va a estar destrozado…- dijo ella preocupada, Helen tomó su mano con intención de reconfortarla, pero en eso sonó su celular.

-Debo contestar, es Julian, sigue celoso porque Emma no para de hablar sobre Jace, es como su nuevo héroe, y papá no es que ayude mucho- se excusó Helen, Aline seguía moviéndose nerviosamente, en eso vio a un chico, más bien un lobo, que buscaba a alguien desesperadamente.

-Hey ¿Has visto a unos paliduchos creídos con expresión de enfermos y una bella niña por aquí?- preguntó.

-Si te refieres a los Hermanos Morgenstern-Herondale, no…-respondió ella.

-¿Quiénes? ¡No, me refiero a alguien más! ¡Son vampiros!- respondió él.

-¿Tú también buscas a los vampiros?- dijo ella sorprendida, al fin y al cabo conseguiría que alguien la ayude con el problemita que se avecinaba.

-Por desgracia, sí, tienen a mi nena- dijo él, Aline no pude evitar sentirse mal por el chico lobo.

-Tranquilo, podemos unir fuerzas para encontrar a tu chica y evitar que esto se convierta en un desastre.- le aseguró ella ofreciéndole su mano.

-Jacob Black, lobo de la manada de Forks, imprimado de una dulce niña.- se presentó.

-Aline Penhallow, cazadora de sombras, primogénita de Jia y Patrick Penhallow. Y será un gusto ser tu aliada esta noche-.

_-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El dijo que jamás íbamos a caber los tres en su cama! ¿Cómo no odiarlo en ese preciso momento?- _balbuceó Simon, otro ebrio más que sumar a la fiesta, Jasper estaba a su lado y tampoco se encontraba tan bien.

-Te comprendo, ese rubiecito es un completo cretino- le dio la razón Jasper, él también hablaba extraño. –Al menos él no abandonó a su pobre y muy deprimida novia por tu culpa ¿Verdad?-preguntó él.

-¡Claro que no! Aunque he intentado que lo haga por meses ¿Y tú crees que lo conseguí? ¡No, ellos pensaron que eran hermanos y justo después aparece Sebastian para arruinarlo! yo terminé enamorándome de Izzy.- confesó Simon, los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

-¿Hermanos? Eso ya rebasa el límite, bueno, pues… Bella y Edward tuvieron una hija ¿Te imaginas el mundo en el que vivo?- se quejó Jasper, Simon asintió. –Aunque, si comenzamos a hablar de enamoramientos. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tener a Alice…pero, hay veces que no puedo evitar…- dijo Jasper como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Estoy contigo…-le aseguró Simon, Jasper tomó aire y siguió.

-Sé que es estúpido, pero ¡Es que no puedo evitar extrañar a María!-lloriqueó Jasper.

-¿María? ¿No que se llamaba Alice?- dijo Simon confundido.

-¡No, digo María, mi primer amor! La dulce y cruel María, siempre tan bella… siempre tan desgraciada…- dijo Jasper sirviéndose otra copa de whisky.

-Lo sé, el primer amor siempre te estruja el corazón…- le dio la razón.

-¡María, te amo!- chilló Jasper, y en eso apareció Alice.

-¿Qué dijiste, gusano?- preguntó enfadada.

-Te compraste un boleto al infierno, compadre…- susurró Simon, Jasper se congeló.

-No, este…yo… ¡Simon me embriagó!- fue la excusa de Jasper, Alice miró amenazantemente a Simon.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira! Yo dije que necesitaba un trago y él me siguió y comenzó a hablarme de Camille y de cómo el cambio afectó su cabello y…- comenzó a explicar Simon, pero Alice lo detuvo.

-Espera ¿Estaban hablando de Camille?-preguntó ella.

-¡Ah, que sí! ¿Tienen problemas de audición? Bueno, tampoco es que a nadie le guste oír el nombre de Camille, no los culpo…- dijo Simon.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Camille Belcourt?- preguntó Alice mientras Jasper se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Sé que es la líder del clan de aquí, sé que Raphael la odia, sé que fue ex de Magnus, sé que es más zorra que la Reina Seelie- respondió Simon.

-Oh, Dios ¡Jazz, la conocen!- exclamó Alice al ver que todas esas características le encajaban perfecto, pero Jasper estaba muy intoxicado como para reaccionar.

-¿Quién conoce a quién?- apareció Isabelle para defender a su novio de quienes creía le estaban haciendo algún daño, igual no es que Alice le agradara.

-A la líder de los vampiros ¿Es eso cierto?- quiso asegurarse ella.

-Sí, no sabes cómo me gustaría decir que no es así ¡Pero esta es la fiesta de mi hermano! ¡No está permitido hablar de ella!-atacó Isabelle.

-Ok, calma. No hablaremos más de ella, a mi hermano tampoco le agrada-dijo Alice, chasqueando sus dedos en frente de Jasper para ver si despertaba, tenían que hablar del asuntito de la perra aquella, es decir, María.

-No quiero ser cruel, pero creo que debemos sacar este set de porcelana china lo más pronto posible…- dijo Izzy y Simon asintió, fueron a reunirse con Clary y Jace.

-_Bueno, entonces sin violencia. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para quedar embarazada?-_preguntó Jace, Clary lo miró enfurecida de nuevo, pero él solo tenía curiosidad.

-Oh, es una larga historia- aseguró Bella tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Cariño, él es un vampiro, no puede ser tan larga como tú piensas…- insinuó Jace, Clary se sonrojo y Edward parecía tener ganas de romper algo.

-Eso lo dice él, como el que tiene el "maravilloso mango"- se rió Simon.

-Cállate, idiota- dijo Jace entre dientes.

-¿Recuerdas lo del mango, Clary? Ups, cierto ¡Tu no fuiste la que le puso ese nombre!-recordó Simon, Izzy lo miró sorprendida.

-¿La? ¿Entonces fue una ella? ¿Qué sabe él que yo no?-amenazó Clary, pero Jace fue más rápido y se apartó de ella.

-Yo… voy a ver cómo está Alec…- salió corriendo, Clary se enfadó.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito cobarde! ¡Jonathan!- gritó y corrió hasta él.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Sebastian.

-Al otro-respondió Izzy irritada.

_-Qué lindo es todo esto, me pregunto ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos fiestas de aniversario?-_preguntó Rosalie envuelta en los brazos de Emmet.

-Amor ¿Sabes cuántas veces nos hemos casado?-le recordó él.

-Unas cuantas, no llevo la cuenta-dijo ella sonriente.-Pero ¿No crees que sería divertido? ¡Hasta podríamos invitar a los chicos que conocimos, ya que ellos nos invitaron a nosotros! Si te parece claro, por que a mí me desagradaron más que Bella, pero Jazz parece gustarles-insistió ella.

-Muy bien, cielo. Tendremos todas las fiestas de aniversario que quieras… pero, no creo que deberíamos invitar al tal Magnus, era un tipo divertido en su tiempo, pero ahora me asusta…-confesó Emmet.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡No hemos visto a Magnus! Debemos ir a buscarlo y conocer a su novio-anunció Rosalie.

-Rose, no creo que sea buena idea...- Aunque no lo admitía, Emmet estaba un poco celoso de Magnus. Cuando los Cullen conocieron al brujo por pura casualidad, él se había mostrado muy galante y amigable sobre todo con Rose, lo que lo enfureció, Rosalie no era del tipo que hacen amigos muy rápido y ella y Magnus se llevaban de lo mejor.

-Vamos ¡Es como la única persona en esta sala que quiero ver!- chilló ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, iremos con "cabeza de purpurina Bane"- se rindió él, ningún sentimiento estúpido era suficientemente fuerte como para no cumplir los caprichos de Rose.

_-¿Nessie sigue con ese tipo?-_preguntó Edward inquieto.

-Yo creo que sí, tal vez Clary ya fue a buscarlos-dijo ella tratando de hacer que su esposo se concentrara más en ella.

-¡No confío en estos tipos, Bells! ¡Dios sabe lo que estará haciendo el tal Sebastian con mi niña!-se quejó, Bella suspiró.

-Por Dios, ¿Tan ciego eres? ¡Están a cinco pasos de aquí!- respondió ella irritada, era cierto, justo cuando Edward iba a levantarse de su asiento e ir con Nessie, ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él confundido.

-¿No recuerdas de lo que te hablé hoy en el hotel? Nessie está siendo vigilada…- dijo ella acariciando su cabello, Edward pestañeó sorprendido.

-Amor, no creo que sea prudente…-dijo él a un segundo de rendirse ante ella.

-¿Dónde está tu creatividad y romanticismo cuando lo necesito? ¡Vamos, hemos estado cuidando a la niña por un año! Me urge tenerte solo para mí un rato-suplicó ella.

-¿En serio crees que ella estará bien?- se aseguró él solo una vez más.

-¡Pero claro! Además, ni a Clary le agrada su propio hermano, dijeron que su trabajo era proteger a los… ¿mundanos?... y ella es en parte humana, no le pasará nada si nos escapamos cinco minutos- respondió Bella muy cerca de sus labios, tentándolo.

-¡Serán solo cinco!-aseguró y se llevó a Bella a toda velocidad.

-_Entonces ¿Tus padres te siguen a todas partes?_-preguntó Sebastian con un líquido extraño en su copa.

-Eh, sí… son más bien sobreprotectores- respondió Nessie intentando ser amable.

-Eso debe ser incómodo ¡Solo agradece que tu padre no sea un enfermo que te reemplazó por el señorito patofóbico solo porque él era bueno! Además, quiero a mi mamá más que a él… claro, me dejó volver a la vida por una noche…- contestó Sebastian, ya estaba demasiado ebrio.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Volver a la vida?-preguntó Ness asustada.

-Sip, hace poco tuvimos una pequeña peleíta con mi hermana en nuestro lugar de origen: Idris, y su desgraciado noviecito me mató, aparte de que la zorra esa de Isabelle me cortó la mano, desde entonces mami me ha estado cuidando pero no es que esté vivo del todo, pero no importa, ella dijo que tenía un plan…-aseguró Sebastian.

-¿Un plan? ¿Tu madre puede volverte la vida así como así? ¿También es bruja?-preguntó Renesmee intrigada.

-No, es un demonio- dijo él con toda naturalidad.

-No creo entender…-

-Muchos la conocen como Lilith, pero yo le digo mamá- dijo él vaciando su vaso, Nessie recordó haber oído ese nombre en una de las historias que su papá le contaba, casi como todo lo que había visto esa noche, su abuelo le aseguró que nada de aquello existía.

-¿Eres hijo de Lilith? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Ella no puede tener hijos!-exclamó ella.

-Es una larga historia, terroncito. No es que importe, pero el punto es que mi hermana no es en parte demonio como yo, eso es lo único que puedo asegurarte. Ella y Jace son más borreguitos de Raziel que cualquier nefilim- Sebastian parecía estar a segundos de desmayarse con tanto alcohol.

-¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer para devolverte a la vida?-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego, muy segura de que todo aquello se lo inventaba por efectos de la bebida.

-Mira, esta noche ella puso un hechizo en Clarissa y sus amigos para que no recordaran lo que me pasó, haciéndolos pensar que yo técnicamente no morí, pero igual saben quién soy y todo lo que hice, hasta está controlando los sueños de Jace para asegurarse de que nada falle. Estoy más bien en una misión ¿Entiendes? Ella me envió aquí para vigilar al vampiro diurno y asegurarme de que estuviera en buen estado, lo necesita para mi ritual, solo tengo esta noche de vida antes de estar completamente vivo de nuevo-respondió él con un ligero caso de hipo.

-¿Y en qué consiste el dichoso ritual?-

-Simple, necesito la sangre del vampiro para estar vivo de nuevo, y cuando lo esté… me llevaré a Jace y Clary conmigo para finalizar mi plan malévolo, acabar con los malditos nefilim….-

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

-¡Hola, mis lectores! ¿Cómo están? Bien, seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que este capítulo es más sombrío y sospechoso, tuve que hacerlo para que se pudieran plantearan mejor sobre la situación (ya saben, es como si estuvieran en medio de **Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos**) y para volver más interesante la "relación" entre Nessie y Sebastian, también supongo que notaron que los Cullen por alguna razón conocen ya desde antes a Camille y Magnus ¿Por qué será? Los que hayan leído las Crónicas de Bane, probablemente entenderán, si no trataré de explicarlo más en los próximos capítulos. Entonces, no se olviden de comentar y todo, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, de verdad me divierto mucho haciéndola. Les escribo luego, bye.


	6. Fiding Nessie

-Ok, tú sí que estás bien loco- se rió Nessie ante la divertida historia de Sebastian, típico de un ebrio ¿O debía decir un "muerto" ebrio?

-¿Qué piensas, caramelito? ¡Yo no miento!- le aseguró el tomando de su copa de nuevo.

-Sí, claro- dijo Izzy sarcásticamente mientras pasaba casualmente por donde ellos estaban.

-Lo que pienso es que estás bastante alcoholizado y que dices cosas sin razón aparte de que eres medio incesto y con problemas de la infancia…- respondió Ness, Isabelle se acercó de nuevo.

-¿Medio incesto? ¡Oh, querida! Este tipo habría violado tantas veces a Clary en Idris que Jace ya estaría muerto y enterrado del asco- apuntó ella.

-¡Tú, desaparece, cocinera de quinta! Si fuera por ti, tu Jace ya estaría más que intoxicado con esa basura que osas llamar comida, yo lo cuidaría mucho mejor- atacó Sebastian. Izzy gruñó irritada

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ¡Si fuera por ti, Jace… no sería patofóbico! ¡Ja! ¡Supera eso, Sebby!- retó Isabelle.

-¿Insinúas que arruinaría la naturaleza característica de mi propio hermano menor?- preguntó Sebastian indignado, Nessie se limitaba a pestañear ante tanto alboroto.

-¡No es tu hermano legítimo!- le recordó Izzy.

-¡Tampoco el tuyo, zorra!- contraatacó Sebastian.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, chico del mango endemoniado!- gritó Izzy a punto de atacarlo.- Oh, mierda ¿De dónde rayos saqué un insulto así? Debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Simon…- se reprendió mientras desenrollaba el látigo de su muñeca, Renesmee tembló.

-Ok, yo digo que… ¡Ya me voy!- gritó la pequeña niña y corrió mientras Isabelle se acercaba cuidadosamente a Sebastian quien estaba plantado en su asiento, se veía más pálido que de costumbre.

-Espera, espera, Izzy… ¿Por qué no arreglamos esto como Nefilims aliados y justos que somos?- intentó negociar el hermano de Clary, Lilith había dicho: "Si alguien llega a tocarte, se acaba la fiestita, Jonathan. Todo se irá al infierno, literalmente".

-¡¿Aliados?! ¡¿Justos?! ¡¿NEFILIMS?! Vaya, estás más ebrio de lo que pensaba…-protestó Isabelle y se abalanzó contra él.

_-¿Así escapas de tus problemas, Jasper Hale Cullen? ¡Deja de hacerte el dormido, maldita sea! ¡Sé que no puedes dormir! ¡Y tampoco es que hagas otras cosas en la cama!_-gritó Alice mientras golpeaba frenéticamente a Jazz quien estaba realmente mal.

-Oye, tranquila chaparrita, lo vas a romper- le aconsejó Emmet.

-¡Tú cállate, engendro chupasangre de Hércules!- se quejó Alice y después notó algo raro- ¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Por qué no estás con ella?- preguntó tratando de calmarse.

-Ah, Rosalie fue a ver a su brujito brillante, apenas pude me escapé-le comentó Emmet, Alice sonrió juguetonamente.

-¡Hay que llamar a Jacob!-se rió ella.

-¿Y como para qué?- preguntó Emmet.

-¡Creo que detecto un ligero toque de celos en tu nueva colonia, Emmet pero Jake con sus instintos de sabueso huele mejor que yo!- estalló Alice en carcajadas.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso, ya basta!- protestó Emmet.

-Oh, sí que lo estas ¡Si tu rostro pudiera tener algún color sería el más profundo e irritante verde!- Alice parecía estar disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

-Nada más porque eres mi hermana pequeña, ya verás cuando volvamos a casa… Carlisle se enterará de todo esto- amenazó Emmet y Alice finalmente reaccionó.

-Eso, si es que volvemos a casa… tenemos algunos problemitas, Emmet- confesó Alice.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber él.

-Tal parece que daremos una vuelta al pasado… al Dumort en los 70's…- respondió ella nerviosamente, Emmet se congeló.

_-Alexander, no pongas esa cara, ya fue suficiente ¿Aún te preocupa ese musculoso e increíblemente grande lobo?-_quiso saber el aún muy ebrio Magnus.

-No, tonto, no es por el lobo… es por Aline…- dijo Alec mirando a su amiga con el "amiguito nuevo" de Magnus.

-Ya te dije que nadie culpa a Jace de que ella se haya cambiado al otro equipo- aseguró Magnus, Alec puso cara de pocos amigos.

-No, tampoco es eso. Es que ha estado muy nerviosa desde que llegó y no ha querido decirme nada- respondió Alec.

-No es la única aquí que no ha querido decirte nada, que buena idea la de invitar a tus ex parejas, Magnus- dijo Catarina sin darse cuenta.

-Otra vez, lo arruinaste, Catarina "Avatar" Loss- dijo Magnus luciendo enfermo.

-¿Qué invitaste a quién?- gritó Alec.

-Ah, no, amorcito. Yo no la invité, Camille dijo que vendría a darte sus felicitaciones-confesó Magnus.

-¡¿Camille "zorringa" Belcourt va a venir?!- exigió saber Alec.

-Lo hace como gesto de paz, garbancito- dijo Magnus tratando de calmar a Alec.

-¿Gesto de paz? ¿O gesto de "voy a restregarte mi pasada relación con tu brujo en la cara"? ¡Esa mujer es un demonio!- protestó Alec.

-Ah, no… la mamá del chico Morgenstern sí lo es.- bromeó Magnus.

-¡No te metas con mi mami, brujo gay!- gritó Sebastian desde lejos.

-¡Es bisexual!- remató Magnus.

-Para el final de la noche ya no lo vas a ser- amenazó Alec.

-Uy, eso va a estar interesante. A Ragnor le habría encantado esto- dijo Catarina emocionada

-¡Ragnor!- sollozó Magnus.

-¡Ya párale, Cat! ¿Es que no sabes cuándo debes callarte?- dijo Alec enfurecido, acariciando a su novio.

-Y yo qué…- iba a decir Catarina cuando una vampirita rubia se plantó en frente de su mesa, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Camille!- gritó el siempre tan paranoico Alec e hizo que Magnus se levantara también.

-Oye, confunde pero no insultes- respondió la chica molesta. Sí, era guapa, rubia y vampira, pero definitivamente no era Camille.

-¿Rose? ¿Rosalie Hale?- preguntó Magnus.

-¿Qué hay, cabeza de brillantina?- preguntó Rose emocionada.

-¡No mucho, sanguijuela amargada!- respondió Magnus igual de feliz y corrió a abrazarla.

-Ah, mierda ¿A cuántos más va a deshonrar en mi presencia hoy?- preguntó Alec fastidiado.

-Ok, es viernes, luna llena y está ebrio… yo diría que con 5 más estará satisfecho, y esos solo en tú presencia- le aseguró Catarina.

-¡Ya, en serio, Cat! ¡Cállate! - Respondió Alec molesto.

-_Bájate el vestido, cariño-_ le aconsejó Edward a su esposa, saliendo de un pequeño cuarto del apartamento, trataron de todo para aparentar normalidad.

-Cierto, gracias- respondió Bella y cuando giró a buscar a su hija, se congeló.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Edward.

-Nessie… ya no está con el tipo raro- dijo Bella al ver al muy borracho de Sebastian solo en la barra.

-¡Mi chiquilla!- chilló Edward.- ¡Te dije que era mala idea, pero como siempre eres tan calenturienta!- protestó.

-¡No oí que eso te molestara antes! ¡Si estabas de lo más encantado!- atacó ella.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡De las ocho mil veces que me rogaste en la Isla Esme! ¿Cuántas acepté?- le recordó Edward.

-¡Las suficientes como para dejarme embarazada!- chilló Bella.

-¡No me culpes por eso! ¡No sabía que podía pasar!-se defendió él.

-Pero muy poco te importó si es que podía o no pasar… ¡Te recuerdo que destrozaste la cama matrimonial!-

-Imagínate lo que es hacerlo con alguien a quien quisieras comerte entera, y no de esa pervertida manera precisamente- insinuó Edward y fue suficiente como para que Bella se apartara molesta.

-¡Tú! ¡Hijo de Cupido o lo que sea!- le gritó Bella a Sebastian.

-Valentine, su nombre era Valentine- dijo Sebastian con hipo.

-¡Sí, sí, me vale! ¿Dónde metiste a mi bebé?- exigió saber ella.

-¿Bebé? ¿Otro? ¿No te basta con una semi-humana preciosa?- respondió él.

-Oye, oye… no te pases de morboso con mi nena- amenazó Edward.

-¡De ella hablaba, grandísimo idiota!- respondió Bella.

-Pues, está justo… ¡Hey! ¿Y su engendro a dónde fue? ¡Oye Nessie, no me digas que regresaste al lago Ness!- Sebastian estaba tan intoxicado que ni siquiera recordaba haber perdido a Nessie de vista, pero para su maldita suerte, Simon se había llevado a Izzy (a hacer Raziel sabe qué) antes de que ella lo atacara.

-_Disculpen_- decía la pequeña Renesmee abriéndose paso por la gente que bailaba hasta que vio dos caras que había conocido esa misma noche y que podrían ayudarla a encontrar a quien buscaba. -¡Son ustedes!- gritó.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Jordan confundido, tenía una herida en la mejilla después de haberse dado una buena paliza con Emmet por culpa de Rose y Maia, quien le ponía hielo.

-Espera, niña. No queremos más problemas con tus niñeros así que largo de aquí.- le respondió Maia apretando más el paquete de hielo contra la mejilla de Jordan, el chilló de dolor.

-¿Problemas? ¡Oh, sí! Tío Emmet no es que tenga mucha paciencia…- recordó ella.- Pero, necesito su ayuda-suplicó.

-Déjame ver si me importa…. Uhm, ¡ah sí! ¡Ya recordé! No- contestó Maia y volvió a curar a Jordan.

-Oh ¡Por favor! Ustedes son los únicos en los que podría confiar ahora, conozco a muchos lobos y sé lo buenos que son y… francamente, aunque no lo parezca… no soy tan madura como se supone que deba ser y estoy perdida y terriblemente asustada-confesó Nessie desesperada.

-Lo siento, Maia. Si la vampirita necesita ayuda, es mi deber…- dijo Jordan.

-Ah no, no vengas a hacer la de Santo Jordan de las Mercedes- amenazó Maia. –Dame una buena razón para no dejarte colgada de una ventana de por aquí, mocosa-.

-Porque… no soy totalmente vampiro…-

_-¡Jace Lightwood Herondale Morgenstern Wayland! _- Clary trataba de seguirle el paso a Jace, pero él era demasiado rápido, Ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía.

-Clary, ya tranquila, sé que estás molesta, pero…- trató de tranquilizarla él.

-¿Molesta? ¡Oh, estoy más que molesta! ¡Estoy iracunda! ¡Créeme que si no me das una explicación ahora mismo, podrás despedirte de tu dichoso mango!- gritó ella sacando la daga de su vestido. Jace chocó contra alguien.

-Si te molestaba el morir virgen… tu morirás desangrándote de ahí abajo, rubiecito- se burló Edward al ver los planes de Clary.- Te dije que debías mantenerla satisfecha, o si no perderá a tu hija.- dijo haciendo referencia a Bella quien seguía buscando frenéticamente a Renesmee.

-¿Hija? ¡Tendrá suerte si es que llega a tener descendencia después de hoy!- explicó Clary acercándose a su novio más y más.

-Oye, hermanita, ya cálmate ¡Lo necesito vivo!- le dijo Sebastian.

-¿Tú lo necesitas vivo?-preguntó ella indignada.

-Sip, eso dije-afirmó su hermano.

-¡Por eso te quiero, hermano mayor!- agradeció Jace.

-¡Tú te callas, mentiroso…!- empezó a decir Clary hasta que Jace se puso pálido del susto.

-Oh, por el ángel… es el diablo….-pensó Clary preocupada sin saber lo que asustaba a Jace.

-Peor, debe ser Bane con tanga-contraatacó Sebastian.

-No, es solo…- iba a decir Edward, pero Jace estalló.

-¡UN PATO!-gritó Jace aterrado y salió corriendo de nuevo al ver que el pequeño animal se le acercaba, Clary lo miró.

-¿Qué?-se distrajo Bella.

-Pobre animal- dijo Edward riéndose.

-Lo sé, son lindos. Nunca he visto a nadie a quien le asuste una simple ave- dijo Bella.

-Decía por el rubio ¿No?- contestó él.

-Debe estar hiperventilando, ¡Aguanta, amorcito, ya voy!- intentó seguirle Clary otra vez con cuidado de no apachurrar al pato que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Amorcito? A mí nunca me dijo así…-lloriqueó Sebastian.- ¿Saben qué? ¡Al diablo, digo al pato, no la necesito! ¡Renesmee, mi cielo! ¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó Sebastian gritando como loco, los padres de Nessie iban a estrellarlo contra la barra, pero alguien se les adelantó.

-¿Qué dijiste, albino?- amenazó Jacob apareciéndose por detrás de él. Jake agradeció el poder escaparse de aquella chica loca que le aseguraba que los vampiros vendrían a estropear la fiesta y le hablaba sobre la tal Camille y el otro chico del que no recordaba su nombre.

-Ay, mami Lilith…-tembló Sebastian, seguramente llegaría con su madre muy pronto.

-¡Jamás he estado más contento de verte, Lassie!-exclamó Edward. Y entonces Jacob se debatió seriamente sobre a quién debía descuartizar primero.

-_¡Oh, ya lo perdí! Justo cuando teníamos ya armado el plan_- dijo Aline decepcionada.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que todo saldrá mejor sin él- le aseguró Helen. -¿Ya apareció?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, no veo nada- estaba oscuro en el apartamento, y las luces de neón no eran de mucha ayuda. En eso, el celular de Helen, sonó por como décima vez.

-Maldita sea ¡Julian Blackthorn! ¡Ya deja de ser un bebé llorón, admite que a Emma nunca vas a gustarle! ¡Punto!- le gritó a su hermanito por teléfono y colgó.

-Vaya manera de destrozarle los sueños a Jules.- comentó Aline.

-Lo hago porque lo quiero, lo sabes-dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Ahí está-anunció Aline mientras Raphael aparecía entre la gente que bailaba.

-¿Qué necesitas, cazadora de sombras? Francamente no me agrada encontrarme en el desfile del orgullo gay.- le dijo él.

-No tomará mucho tiempo, solo necesitamos un consejo-le aseguró Helen.

-Apresúrense, o seré yo quien acabe con su fiestita- dijo él mostrando sus colmillos.

-Tú conoces a Camille mejor que nadie, y sé que sabes lo que ella va a hacer-dijo Aline.

-No es de mi incumbencia, niña Penhallow.-dijo él sin sonar interesado.

-Si no ayudas a mi bebé a detener este desastre, te juró que haré que golpees a Simon para que su marca actúe en ti ¿Entendido?- amenazó Helen, Julian le había quitado toda su paciencia con sus constantes llamadas.

-Sí, señora- accedió Raphael nervioso.

-Muy bien ¿Qué hacemos para detener a Camille?-preguntó Aline.

-Saben que Camille es una perra loca, y aparte de eso es muy cruel, sobre todo con cualquiera que se acerque a Magnus Bane…-comenzó Raphael.

-Sí, sí, acelérale al cuentito, Draculín- ordenó Helen.

-Bien, si no quieren que su fiestita termine con mares de humillación y mucha sangre, díganle al brujo que use el detallito de la Reina Seelie apenas vean a Camille, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.-

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	7. Sweet Melodies?

-¡Jace! Por el ángel ya aparece- Clary había pasado los últimos 15 minutos correteando por el apartamento para buscar a Jace. Estaba lista para rendirse finalmente cuando vio a alguien familiar por ahí.

-¡Él es imposible!- se quejó Alec acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Creí que se divertían!-preguntó Clary preocupada.

-Oh, te aseguro que esta fiesta es todo menos divertida ¡Voy a explotar de celos!- confesó sin darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella tratando de ver detrás de él para ver si encontraba a su novio.

-Porque resulta que invitó a nuestra fiesta de compromiso a Camille, a esa otra vampira y después estaba coqueteando con ese jodido lobo inmenso ¿Cómo demonios compito con eso?- chilló Alec molesto.

-No tienes por qué competir contra nadie, Alec ¡Magnus no te quiere por que seas un nefilim o porque seas esto o lo otro! Magnus te quiere por quien eres para él ¿entiendes? Cuando él te ve, no ve un cazador de sombras, ve al chico al que ama y eso es lo único que tienes tú y que no tienen los otros- lo calmó.

-¿Fumaste algo, Clary?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Ay, que no! ¡Ustedes no entienden mi alma de poeta! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir cazando a tu hermano…- respondió furiosa, se apartó de Alec y vio un montoncito de rizos dorados abriéndose paso por la gente. -¡Ajá! Te encontré pedazo de cobarde ¿Dónde te habías metido?- quiso saber cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de él, sin darse cuenta habían acabado en el centro de la pista de baile.

-Manzanita, no es el momento…- le suplicó Jace, estaba pálido y parecía aterrado.

-¡No pasé media hora buscándote para que no me digas qué te pasa!- protestó, Jace la acercó a él.

-A mi no me pasa nada ¿y a ti?- ella se sorprendió por su cambio de actitud, hace 2 segundos se veía moribundo y ahora hablaba con una voz de macho increíble, algo extraño pasaba con él. Sin importarle, ella se distrajo, nunca podía mantenerse consiente teniéndolo tan cerca.

-¿Qué yo qué? Ah, nada…- dijo medio ensoñada, se le olvido lo que iba a decir o hacer.

-Siempre funciona- se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estaban?- exigió saber Isabelle.

-No estábamos en ningún lado específico- respondió Clary aún derretida en los brazos de Jace.

-¿Dónde diablos metieron a mi hija?- exigió saber Bella divisándolos.

-La verdad, cariño. No me importa un rábano- confesó Clary, alguien debió haberle dicho que se callara en ese instante.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Entonces haré que te importe!- amenazó Edward acercándose a ambos.

-¡Espera, vampirín! Te acercas un milímetro más y te rebano la cabeza para dársela a la madre de mi hermano.- respondió ella con un toque de valor en su voz, Raziel sabrá los efectos que tenía Jace en Clary.

-Eso… suena muy raro, si es tu hermano ¿No deberían tener la misma madre?- preguntó Bella confundida.

-Te lo explicaré así, mi madre hizo que naciera sí, pero la culpa de que sea un maldito enfermo, incesto y para colmo odioso es solo culpa de Lilith. Ahora, volviendo al tema, si nos los piden amablemente podríamos ayudarlos a buscar a su mocosa, aunque no veo por qué deberíamos arreglar sus metidas de pata. Acéptenlo, como padres apestan- sonaba como toda una cazadora de sombras.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ella- le dijo Jace a Isabelle, ella lo miró con odio- ¿Qué? ¡Mi manzanita al fin abraza su naturaleza!-

-Tiene razón- lloriqueó Edward.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Y aunque lo fuera… no es de tu incumbencia, enanita- Bella utilizó sus recursos, ser como un metro más alta que Clary.

-Ah ¿Ahora tú eres la que quiere darse de puñetes conmigo?- sugirió Clary, otra vez ¿Es que nunca podían quedar en paz?

-Podríamos hacerlo o…- Bella señaló la cabina del DJ q estaba en lo alto.

-Mierda, mi talón de Aquiles…- chilló Clary bajito.

-¿Te acobardas, gallinita pelirroja?- preguntó.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jace, ven para acá!- si bien habían acordado sin violencia, nadie les prohibiría una pequeña batalla de baile.

-_¡No lo puedo creer! Pero ¿Cuántos tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?- _Rose estaba algo graciosa ya también ¿Cómo iba el marcador de ebrios en la fiesta? Seguramente más que sobrios por supuesto.

-¡Pues como 40 años, niña! Y no has envejecido de un poco- respondió Magnus, tan amable como siempre.

-¡Tú tampoco, aún pareces de 790!- contestó ella palmeando su brazo.

-¡Basta, vas a hacer que me sonroje!- pidió Magnus riéndose.

-¡Ya estás sonrojado, te acabaste toda la botella de whisky!- recalcó Rose, Catarina ya no lucía tan divertida.

-¡Cierto!-recordó él y ambos empezaron a reírse como imbéciles.

-¿Sabes qué, Magnus?- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente al brujo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él con hipo.

-Extraño tanto esos viejos tiempos en el Dumort…- dijo ella, Catarina pudo divisar que la vampira se acercaba a los labios de Magnus, alerta roja.

-Por Lilith…- susurró ella.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ¡Yo no! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haber mandado a Camille al caño- aseguró él reposando su cabeza en la mesa, Rosalie lo volvió a levantar, estaba más ebria de lo que ella pensaba.

-¡Pero era tan divertido! ¿Recuerdas? Nos pasábamos día y noche dándoles drogas a esos idiotas mundanos y ellos no tenían ni idea que serían nuestro postre después, ¡era comiquísimo! ¿Recuerdas que solíamos pedirte que la consiguieras para nosotros? ¿Aún te acuerdas de esas largas tardes de risas y polvitos blancos por la habitación?-Rosalie rezó por que lo recordara.

-Este yo no creo que…- comenzó a decir Catarina. Ella recordó que Magnus le había pedido que lo borrase el recuerdo de haber salvado a Camille de morir con sangre intoxicada, puesto que él jamás podría olvidarla sabiendo que pudo haberla dejado morir y no lo hizo porque aún sentía lástima por ella.

-No hablaba contigo, pitufina… ¡Vamos Magnus! Sé que lo recuerdas- aseguró Rose.

-No sé de qué me estás…- y entonces ella se acercó más y más a Magnus hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a punto de tocarse, entonces alguien agarró a Rosalie de su larga cabellera apartándola de él.

-Rubia, te acabas de suicidar- apuntó Catarina aliviada y un poco divertida.

-Lo más inteligente que has dicho en toda la noche, Cat- amenazó Alec con un cuchillo serafín a punto de ser enterrado en el cuello de Rose. –Nadie, repito, ¡Nadie! Besa a mí novio-.

-_¿Aún no despierta? Puf, que bebé…- _se quejó Simon al lado de Alice quien seguía sacudiendo a Jasper cual batido.

-¡El nunca ha bebido! ¡Es obvio que fue tu culpa!- protestó Alice.

- Acaso yo le dije: "Hey, tú, tipo raro. Ven y embriágate como nunca lo has hecho" No ¿verdad?- recordó Simon.

-¡Jasper, por dios, ya despierta!- gritó Alice y Jazz reaccionó.

-¡María!- exclamó abriendo sus ojos.

-¡¿María?!- chilló su novia echando humo.

-Espera, bomboncito… puedo explicarlo…-suplicó Jazz.

-¡Ni quiero tus benditas explicaciones, yo te parto en dos! ¿Cómo osas soñar con esa zorra?- respondió ella, entonces a Simon se le ocurrió ser caritativo para variar.

-¡Pero, yo te amo, Alice! ¡De verdad! ¡No era un sueño, era una pesadilla!- le aseguró Jasper tratando de mantenerse despierto.

-Sí, claro ¡Cuando te conocí: llorabas María, cuando fuimos con los Cullen: te sentías culpable por María y para colmo cuando fue esa batalla con Riley: como referencia usaste a María! Solo en ella piensas…- lloriqueó Alice.

-Ya estuvo. Solo sígueme, hermano- dijo él y Japser asintió. Simon aclaró su garganta y rogó que sus habilidades de músico no fallaran:

"_**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together**__**"**__-_ comenzó él, Jazz captó sus intenciones y siguió cantando con él.

"_**If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
so happy together"**_

_Bella y Clary se quejaron cuando la música paró, pero Clary pudo distinguir una vocecilla entre el público._ Simon estaba cantando ¿"Happy together"?

-Esto, es lo más gay que he visto…- se quejó Edward, Bella lo golpeó.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- chilló Alec desde lejos, el también estaba ahí con ellos cantando, abrazado de Magnus… y no se pudo saber qué pasó con Rosalie.

-Oh, que lindo detalle el de Simon- dijo Clary enternecida.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso te parece lindo? ¿Teniéndome a mí, eso te parece lindo?- protestó Jace.

-¡Claro! Vamos con ellos- pidió Clary.

-Ah no, no iré.-

-Sí, lo harás porque yo lo digo- ordenó Clary utilizando sus nuevas habilidades recién descubiertas.

-Como digas, amorcito- accedió Jace asustado y se unió a ellos.

-¿Qué dices, Bells? ¿Vamos?- preguntó Edward rindiéndose finalmente.

-¡Sí!- chilló ella emocionada.

"_**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
for all my life  
when you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
for all my life"**_

"_**Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together"**_

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life"_  
__  
Isabelle se acercó a ver a Simon, no creía lo que estaba viendo._ Su novio, parado encima de la mesa del bar cantando "The Turtles" abrazado con el vampiro rubio, era lo más hermoso que había visto .Incluso habían parado la música para oírlos cantar y todos cantaban con ellos también, incluso todos aquellos que habían querido destrozarse la cara corearon la linda canción con ellos, Izzy se acercó para verlos mejor.

"_**Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
the only one for me is you, and you for me  
so happy together."**_

"_**Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba"**_

"Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together"

"So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together"

Entonces toda la fiesta chilló y aplaudió y saltaron emocionados.

-¡Eso fue hermoso, Jazz!- saltó Alice a sus brazos.

-Ya lo creo ¡Eres de lo mejor!- aceptó Isabelle también abrazando a Simon. Jasper le susurró "Gracias". Después se hundieron todos en un mar de besos y abrazos, Jace tuvo que cerrar la boca para no vomitar arcoíris.

-¡Aw, que bello!- chilló Clary saltando envuelta en los brazos de su novio que parecía aburrido.

-Sí, fue lo mejor de toda la fiesta… ¡Ahora sí, rojita! ¿Te atreves?- retó Bella a Clary, era hora de continuar con la "competencia". Toda la fiesta se reunió para ver qué resultaba de tal combinación

-¡Pero, claro! ¡Suelten esa música!- gritó Clary muy convencida. Pero por supuesto, si era una competencia de baila la primera canción que debía sonar era: "_The time of my life_" de _Dirty Dancing_, la cosa se pondría buena. Jace y Clary se verían en desventaja ya que Edward debía conocer muy bien los pasos.

Pero igual dieron todo de sí, Clary dio tantas vueltas que se mareo pero siguió bailando como nunca, claro que Bella con semejante compañero de baile, tenía la gracia y la belleza de un cisne, un cisne carnívoro.

-¡Vamos, chaparrita, no te rindas!- la alentó Simon, Isabelle seguía llenando su rostro de besos rojizos por su lápiz labial.

-¡Eso intento!- respondió ella, Jace era un increíble bailarín, pero ella no tanto.

-¡Bella, deshonrarás a la familia si no ganas!- ordenó Alice a su hermana.

-¡Ya es una deshonra de por sí!- le recordó Rosalie, parecía estar caminando raro. Nunca deben meterse con los Lightwood, recuérdenlo bien.

-¿Quieren callarse?- pidió Bella, la estaban desconcentrando.

-¡Tu puedes, mamá! ¡Enséñales de lo que estás echa! ¡Y no literalmente, por favor!- gritó Nessie desde lejos, la acompañaban Maia y Jordan ambos sonrientes, más atrás de ella estaba Sebastian, eso hizo que Bella intentara de todo por ganar.

-Muy bien, es hora- anunció Jace comprendiendo las intenciones de sus contrincantes.

-¿Hora de qué?- preguntó Clary mareada por la vuelta que tuvo que dar.

-¡De aventura! ¿Tú qué crees, manzanita? ¡Es el paso final!- respondió él.

-¡Jace, no voy a poder!- gritó ella asustada, pero Jace estaba muy concentrado en su baile.

-¡Te he entrado bien para esto, sé que puedes!- la alentó él, Clary asintió y se alejó lo más que pudo para asegurarse de tomar vuelo, Jace abrió sus brazos. Entonces Clary corrió y saltó hacia él, encajando ambos perfectamente como siempre. Sus amigos gritaron, aplaudieron y saltaron contentos, Clary rió aún en el aire, la canción acabo y Jace la bajó. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Te dije que podías- le susurró él.

-Solo lo lograría contigo- le aseguró ella y el la besó sintiéndose triunfante. Entonces Bella se acercó hecha una furia.

-¡Esto no se queda así!- protestó ella.

-¡Ganamos limpiamente, culpa de tu esposo que tiene mala memoria y no se acordó del paso final! Y eso que él ha vivido más que yo…- respondió Jace agarrando fuertemente a Clary de la mano.

-_Seguro que tu bailas mejor que tus padres-_ le dijo Sebastian a Nessie abrazándola por la cintura.

-Ay, no- se quejó ella.

-¡Te dije que te apartaras de ella!- ordenó Jacob apareciendo de la nada.- ¡Nessie!- chilló.

-¡Jake!- respondió Nessie.

-¡Nessie!- se metió Sebastian.

-¡Sebby!- dijo ella.

-¿Magnus?- dijo Alec sin saber qué hacer.

-Alec.- respondió él.

-¡Ok, ya párenle a la parodia de Rocky Horror! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- exigió saber Rosalie, alejándose un poco de Alec y acercándose más a Emmet, que la miraba enfadado.

-¡Aléjate de mi niña, albino!- dijo Jacob.

-¡No es tu asunto, perro!- contraatacó Sebastian.

-Deja vú- susurró Emmet a Rosalie riéndose, ella frunció el seño.

-Escucha, amigo lobo ¡Esta preciosidad se queda conmigo!-dijo Sebastian acercándose a Jacob.

-¡No, no! ¡Ella es mía! ¡No voy a quedar en la friend-zone de nuevo!- protestó Jake.

-Cierto, buen punto… pero ¿Sabes qué es peor que la friend-zone?- respondió Sebastian.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jake asustado.

-¡La brother-zone!- respondió él. Jace chilló del miedo.

-Pero ¿Qué…? ¿Sabes? ¡Ya tuve suficiente o la dejas en paz o…!- iba a decir Jake cuando una sombra rápida y sigilosa aterrizó en el centro de la pista de baile.

-¡Uy, pero que manera de agriar la fiesta!- anunció Camille levantándose y dirigiendo una sonrisita a todos los invitados.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

PD: Un pequeño agradecimiento a la página de dónde saqué la letra de la canción la cual NO ES MÍA, por si acaso el copy right, jaja. ( . )


End file.
